New tale of the Vortex World
by zombiekingalex
Summary: Imagen, in the middle of the battle with Aizen, Hikawa started the Conception! What would happen if there was no Demi-Fiend but instead Orihime and a strange young man who seems to lack emotions. Has elements of various SMT games such as Digital Devil Saga, Devil Survior, and Nocturn, plus more. So give it a read and tell me what you think.
1. The end of the old world

**This is a story originally inspired by a dark fantasy I had a short time back. However as I tried to write it out it became something of a Shin Megami Tensei crossover. So hope you enjoy. Oh and there will be a small touch of gore so be warned.**

**I do not own any of the characters in this other than my somewhat OC character: He's called the young man in this chapter.**

**All rights belong to their respective owners.**

**Now let's begin this strange tall of the vortex world!**

* * *

"…"

"_Awaken."_

"…!"

"_The time for your recreation begins…"_

"…?"

"Fear not little girl, for when I am done you will be far more powerful not to mention much more useful than before…"

"…?!"

Orihime flashes he eyes open only to see darkness, a blind fold covered her eyes before suddenly a horrible smell assaulted her nose. It was a smell she had regretfully become familiar with, blood!

"…!" Orihime tried to speak but something was stopping her voice from escaping. In fact her entire mouth was covered, leaving only her ears and nose left uncovered.

"_Ah I see you are awake. Perfect. Now let's get rid of that blind fold shall we?" _an unfamiliar voice explains _"Oh and you might want to close your e__yes; it's pretty bright in here."_ Orihime did as instructed and closed her eyes. She then felt the sudden touch of two hands touch her face and immediately jolted away only to find that her head was in some sort of restraint.

"…!" Orihime tried to scream but once more realized that her mouth was bound.

"_Easy now, there's no point in struggling. You're completely bound." _The voice explained before Orihime once again felt the touch of the two hands once more.

"…" Orihime settled down and took in as deep a breath as she could manage as her blindfold was removed. Orihime blinked her eyes a few times as she slowly opened them, indeed it was bright in fact several bright lights were aimed straight at Orihime which caused her pupils to shrink at an alarming rate. Orihime wince and tightly shut her eyes!

"_See told you it was bright. Hold on let me dim them for you" _the voice explained and Orihime heard a sudden click. _"Okay they're dimmed; you can open your eyes now." _Once more Orihime opened her eyes only to see that of tall shadowy figure. She began to panic once more and darted her eyes around to find that her arms and legs were bound. She also noted that her clothes were replaced by what seemed like a hospital gown.

"_You're probably wondering what happened to you__r clothes. Or even how you got here?"_ the shadowy figured asked and Orihime quickly nodded in response. The shadowy figure took a step forward and flipped on one of the lights allowing Orihime to see just what he looked like. Orihime was shocked to see that of a normal looking human, it had been so long since she seen such an ordinary sight, granted the figure did look like a human, he was in fact far more than that!

The figure had the body of a young adult male, he had silver hair that was cut short and only came down to about half the length of his neck. The young man's eyes were the same color as his hair though slightly more pale when he was closer to the light. He was wearing a rather normal outfit, a long sleeve white colored sweater and black pants. Orihime couldn't see the man's shoes but she did take slight notice of a black shirt underneath the man's white sweater.

"_I'm sorry if you feel uncomfortable but please bear it for the duration of the surgery" _the young man explained as he removed the tape that covered Orihime's mouth. Orihime quickly took in a large amount of air only to accidently cause herself to begin a coughing fit. _"Easy, here take a deep breath"_ the young man explained as he put an oxygen mask up to Orihime's face. Orihime soon stopped coughing and resumed breathing normally.

"_All better?" _the young man asked?

"Y-yes thank you" Orihime replied breathing a sigh of relief.

"_That's good. Now here take a look at this"_ the man explained as pulled something from his pocket, a cell phone! Here you better watch this, that way you know what you're in for.

"**Now loading…Nicea ****β" **Orihime watched the phone as if her very life depended on it. **"Nicea β ver: A dead face delivery system." **Orihime raised an eye brow at the message and a look of confusion quickly grew on her face.

"A dead face delivery system? What the-"the young man didn't let Orihime finish and quickly spoke with a whispered tone.

"_Shush. Be quiet. Just watch" _the man explained and Orihime continued to watch. The screen on the phone suddenly turned completely black as if the battery had suddenly been removed. However this quickly changed as bright white text appeared on screen. **"The end of days has come, The Conception!" **Soon the text faded away just as suddenly as it had appeared.

'The Conception' Orihime wondered 'what's that?' Just as the thought entered Orihime's mind she got her answer. Soon an image appeared on the screen.

"Karakura town?!" Orihime gasped in shock.

"_Yes, this…Karakura town. It was your hometown, correct?" _the young man asked and Orihime nodded. _"I see, shame." _Orihime was about to question the man's words when suddenly the image of Karakura town began to be bombarded by some sort of black lightning, darkening those areas that it hit.

"What's happened?" Orihime began to panic but the young man gently placed a hand on her head.

"_Watch"_ his voice was calm yet demanding however he gently caressed Orihime's creak with his hand "_please."_ Orihime nodded and watched as her beloved Karakura town began rumble as if some massive earthquake had begun. However just as the earthquake reached its apparent peak the town began to glow with a bright blue aura and soon the entire town began to move as if it was alive! The land and all the buildings connected to it began to move as the earth itself was turned inside out, all closing around a strange glowing object that seemed to be the size of the moon.

Orihime was about to speak when suddenly the image of a huge battle in the sky flashed on screen.

"Ichigo, Toshiro, Rangiku, everyone, no, watch out!" but it was too late as the screen flashed bright white, blinding Orihime when suddenly the man closed the phone cutting off the video. "No…it can't be Ichigo and everyone…" Orihime began to tear up as the young man placed the cell phone back into his pocket.

"_I wish I could have done something but pulling you here took so much energy already. I'm sorry but your friends are all dead."_ The man explained trying to sound sympathetic. Indeed the man wished he could've saved more than he had but the strain was far too much on his already unstable body. He did the best he could to comfort the woman, giving her a gentle huge through her restraints as she continued to cry.

"Ichigo*sob* everyone *sob* they're all gone *sob" Orihime cried into the young man's shoulder. The young man let out a simple breath as the crying woman continued to drench his sweater in her tears. The young man closed his eyes, unable to truly feel anything for the woman who was crying her eyes out on the table. The young man soon began to let go of the woman only for her to object.

"No! Please don't let me go" the woman pleaded.

"_Please, just...stop." _The young man explained, letting go of the woman. The woman continued to cry as the young man stood back up and turned away.

"Why? Why did this have to happen? Kurisaki-kun…" the woman cried unaware of what the young man was about to do. The young man had walked over to a small metal table which had on it an assortment of tools, medical and otherwise. The man quickly spied that of a small silver dagger and picked it up with his left hand. He then quickly walked back over to the woman and showed her the dagger.

"…" the young man looked the woman dead in the eye causing her crying to stop momentarily as she looked at the young man's left hand. She was about to begin crying once more when suddenly in a flash of motion the young man slashed the dagger, cutting open his right hand and causing it to bleed profusely.

The young man took a deep breath, allowing the pain to enter him for a brief moment before then disregarding it entirely. The woman didn't know what to think and simply watched as the young man brought his still bleeding hand just above her mouth.

"_Open your mouth" _the young man asked. However Orihime kept her mouth shut tight, afraid of what the young man was about to do. "_Open your mouth" _the young man, this time, ordered but still Orihime kept her mouth shut! _"OPEN YOUR MOUTH"_ the man screamed gripping the woman's throat with his left hand! Orihime gasped and the young man immediately slammed his bloody hand down over her mouth so that the blood would drop straight into Orihime's throat.

The two stayed like this for what seemed like hours as the young man dropped at least, what Orihime thought, was a pint of blood into her throat. The young man then suddenly jerked his hand back and gripped his right hand tightly as the flesh on his hand miraculously regenerated much to Orihime's shock!

"What*cough* what did you do that for" Orihime demanded angrily trying to get free once more but her restraints still very much kept her bound.

"_I did what I did…to the others. It helps with…the transformation" _the young man explained grunting in pain as his hand was fully healed.

"Others, but I thought you said you only saved me" Orihime yelled!

"_I said p__ulling you here took a lot of energy. I never said anything about you being the only one" _the man explained shutting Orihime up. _"I manage to pull several of you out before the Conception liberated them from their bodies. However only you are left!"_

"W-what do you mean? What happened to them?" Orihime asked a bit shocked to find that maybe some of her other friends just might be alive.

"_Well some I transformed-"_

"Transformed? What does that mean?" Orihime asked and the man nodded.

"_You see in this new world__, humans cannot exist. They simply would be destroyed by much stronger entities that now exist all because of the Conception. So you see I gave them the power to survive in this world, i.e. I transformed them! However with their new bodies there __also __came drawb__acks…such as a mad craving to devour those entities that would normally destroy them, demons for lack of a better word. They became mindless, rabid killing machines and sadly I could do nothing once they broke their restraints. That is how I got this scar"_the man explained as he removed his sweater and black shirt to reveal a large gash that went diagonally down the man's chest.

"Oh my-"Orihime mouthed and the young man continued to speak.

"_Since those I transformed proved far too dangerous and extremely__ unpredictable I__ moved on__ to something new, Magatama."_ The man paused for a moment and turned around, revealing some sort of silver colored protrusion that was coming out of the back of his neck; of course he had to move his hair to allow Orihime to see it.

"A spike?" Orihime wondered aloud and the man simply smiled.

"_This is much more than some ordinary protrusion; it is the result of a fusion with a Magatama! However even though Magatama fusion proved much more controllable and much less of a danger to those inducted, it also had a major drawback. You see when a human fuses with a magatama their body undergoes a transformation, though not nearly as drastic as those I previously stated. This transformation allowed the humans to keep their human appearance although they now bare the markings of demonic tattoos, some small, some covering their entire bodies. However this is not the drawback I am referring to. No, the drawback I am referring to is that of the Magatama itself! You see when the Magatama fuses with its host, the host gains the Magatama's one major defect, and it's weakness to certain types of magic!"_

"Magic" Orihime asked and the young man nodded?

"_Yes, magic. Demons use it all the time in this new world, a key reason why humans can't survive in this world, not to mention the fact that humans have little element resistance as is. That is except for your friends and yourself. Interesting how you have a natural resistance to light magic. Perhaps it's because of those hair clips you wear in your hair?" _the young man mumbled the last part to himself but Orihime heard him due to well him being right in front of her.

"So…Magatama have weaknesses to magic and those transformations you mention turn those affected into mindless killing machines! Just what are you trying to do to us" Orihime demanded fighting her restraints once more.

"_What am I trying to do to you? Why quite simply put, I'm trying to save you."_ The young man explained though to Orihime it sounded all too grim dark!

"Save us?!" Orihime screamed both enraged and scared out of her mind. "My friends are all monsters now, all because-"

"_The world outside this hospital is nothing more than a barren demon infested hell. Frankly you should be grateful that I'm trying so hard to save you ungrateful humans!"_ the man's words struck bitterly and only proved to enrage Orihime even more!

"You bastard" Orihime cursed only to receive a hard slap across the face!

"_You ungrateful witch!" _the man growled_"__Maybe I should've just left you to be atomized out there? Maybe I should've just thrown you out of this safe haven the second I had the chance! Maybe I __should've…I'm done" _the man stopped cold and his expression changed to one of a stoic demeanor once more.

"W-what are you doing" Orihime gasped switching back to a scared tone of voice as the man brought a scalpel to just above her right eye.

"_I could've turned on the anesthesia, but right now I don't feel like it. Perhaps I'm feeling the emotion you humans call…anger. Now try not to scream" were _the man's final words as he plunged the scalpel into Orihime's right eye began surgery!

* * *

**That's it for chapter 1. Hope you liked it, stay tuned for chapter two where we see what happens to Orihime and maybe, just maybe learn more about this mysterious Young Man. Also the transformations the Young Man mentions first were that of Altma Avatar transformations so just to clearify. Remember to leave a review or comment. Thank you for reading and have an nice day**


	2. The laughing man

**Chapter 2 alright as staighted before**

**I do not own any of the characters, places, or creatures in this story other than my own OC the Young man.**

**Please don't forget to read and review or just leave a comment after you're done. Thank you and enjoy!**

…

_**WARNING THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER MAY CONTAIN MATERIAL THAT ONE MIGHT FIND DISTUBING OR UNCOMFORTABLE. Reader discursion is advised.**_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHH" Orihime's screams echoed throughout the hospital as the Young man sliced into her eye, trying very hard not to puncture anything ergo completely destroying the eye, which was a far more difficult task considering Orihime's incisive squirming and screaming. Thank god the restraints held! Regardless the young man continued to surgically remove Orihime's eye in an extremely brutal yet precious matter. He had done this before; especially with those he gave Magatama. Actually removing the eye made the subject that more likely to survive fusion with a Magatama though just barely above 2%. Sometimes the Magatama would burrow through the subject's brain, killing the subject instantly. Other times the Magatama would end up somewhere…shall we say less reasonable.

The idea this time was to remove the eye and introduce a Magatama but also inject something else into the subject before the Magatama took hold. It was a virus called Atma, which the young man had originally used on those first few people he had brought to this hospital. However as stated before the virus caused horrible transformations and uncontrollable side effects resulting in them going rogue and attacking the young man.

However the young man had learned from his mistakes, ergo why the woman was bound tightly but also why the man decided to introduce a Magatama. Those he had given Magatama to proved a little more reliable, however most met their end due to the unpredictable nature that the Magatama had. Though the young man hoped that this double transformation would result in the ideal metamorphosis that he long had been trying to create!

"Stop" Orihime pleaded as bloody tears fall down her face "Please, it hurts…"

The young man stopped for a brief moment, allowing Orihime a moment of reprieve before then continuing the surgery just as he had done before. The young man's face remained stoic as ever as he continued to cut out Orihime's eye, even as blood began to cover his hands he remained stoic, even as Orihime's cries reached disables that he had never imagined a human's voice could reach he continued as if nothing was happening.

"_Almost done"_ the young man's tone was stoic yet it brought Orihime so much fear that she was on the verge of passing out, however before such an 'unfortunate' event could occur the young man delivered a sharp slap to Orihime's already bloody and slightly bruised face. Orihime immediately snapped awake, all sensation of being tired disappearing in an instant and soon was replaced by a large feeling of numbness. The numbness took deep hold of Orihime as the young man successfully removed her eye, she wanted to scream but found her voice long since gone. This somewhat resembled a moments from I have no mouth but must scream, a book Orihime once read long before all this had happened.

"_Now for the Magatama, I think this one will do, it protects against darkness spells so combine that with your natural resistance to light and you should be good against any of those expel or death spells that might be floating around." _The young man explained holding up a strangely serpent like object to Orihime's remaining eye, the serpent like object was pitch black in color, though parts of what resembled a head had traces of a bright purple color. The young man then, after Orihime got a good look at the strange Magatama, held it over the still bleeding hole that once was Orihime's eye socket and dropped the creature inside!

Orihime's immediate response was to let out a cry for help but she both knew that no one was going to come save her and that her voice was still gone! Taking this into account Orihime's body let out a somewhat disturbing response, she began to urinate uncontrollably as well began to bleed out from her nose and mouth as well as her ears! The young man somewhat cringed at the disturbing sight before him but he did not let it stop him one bit and immediately pulled out a syringe that contained a strange purple colored substance. The young man then with a hard pound penetrated the very center of Orihime's skull, and injected the substance directly into her brain!

…

For a moment nothing happened but then another moment passed and something began to move underneath Orihime's skin! The young man immediately ripped off Orihime's hospital gown and watched as what looked like a snake moved down through Orihime's body.

"_Damn it's moving for her heart!" _the young man cursed before he began to chant and flash several hand signs. However before the young man could finish his spell a strange yet familiar mark appeared just a few centimeters above the space between Orihime's breasts.

The mark was similar to that of the hairclips that Orihime once wore however a thick black line, which looked surprisingly similar to the Magatama that Orihime had originally ingested, surrounded the snowflake like mark. In the center of the snowflake was that of a kanji and by the look of it the kanji was for the word princess. However the kanji was rather small and the young man had to squint to see the kanji in its entirety!

Soon the Magatama ceased its movement and centered right near Orihime's heart. Actually if the young man had the ability to look inside Orihime's chest cavity he would see that the Magatama had actually wrapped itself around Orihime's heart and fused with it in a sort of symbiotic manner!

After observing this new occurrence the young man quickly went to work putting Orihime's eye back into its rightful place. It only took a short moment for him to place it into the eye socket but just as he did the tattoo on Orihime's chest began to glow.

"_Shit, she's transforming already! Damn it got to hurry"_ the young man cursed and quickly went to work chanting a healing spell that would undo the damage he had done. _"…let this wound be undone, heal that which I have scared, realign that which I have distorted, Diarahan!" _ The young man chanted as a pinkish aura began to surround him before quickly moving in a somewhat gas like towards Orihime's right eye socket and eyeball. The spell quickly went to work, repairing the severed eyeball and undoing the cuts and scrapes that now littered Orihime's right eye socket. The young man concentrated, he had to or else the spell would only heal part of the damage leaving the eye a hindrance and a potential hazard for what he had in store for the girl! Luckily the healing spell worked and just in time too as Orihime was about to fully transform!

Orihime's skin became pitch black but then was quickly covered by pitch white armor that reflected her figure. The armor resembled that of a cross between a white dress and pitch white armor. The dress part came down all the way to Orihime's ankles an and her feet became that of bright white heels, a sharp blade like tip appeared at the bottom of the heel only to disappear the next second as it was acting on remote impulse. Orihime's face became covered in a strange mask that was pitch white on top but pitch black on the bottom. Two strange triangles then appeared on the mask where Orihime's eyes usually were, however only one of triangles showered Orihime's eye which coincidently was that of her right eye which now was the color of a dark crimson red while the other triangle was a dark blood red!

"GAH It hurts AHH" Orihime screamed underneath the mask as her transformation continued. Soon her arms were covered by what seemed like long sleeves that stopped just short of her hands creating a somewhat v-shape on both sides of her hands.

"_It'll all be over soon. Just bare it, you'll feel much better soon." _ The young man explained only for Orihime to suddenly snap one of her arms free and grab the man by the throat.

"You BASTARD! What have YOU DONE to ME" Orihime roared as her voice took on a slightly demonic tone!

"_I-"_however before the young man could speak anymore Orihime picked him up and threw the young man across the room while the rest of her body was still bound to the table! Clearly her strength had increased far beyond that of her normal limits. She was at least as strong as Chad now perhaps even more! Orihime marveled at her power before she quickly ripped the rest of her restraints off, freeing herself once and for all! After freeing herself, Orihime immediately bolted towards the young man who now was leaning helplessly against the door to the room, his head bleeding rather badly!

"Bastard! BASTARD! **BASTARD!**" Orihime screamed as she picked the young man up, once more by his throat, and threw him again across the room, this time into the very table she was once bound to.

"_AGH"_ the young man gasped as he slammed into the table, impaling himself upon several of tools he once used on Orihime.

"_I'll kill you" _Orihime roared jumping onto the young man and began punching him in the face, each hit was struck with enough force that would crush a truck!

"_P-pr_*punch!*_inc _*punch! Punch!*_ess_*punch*_" _the young man tried to say but Orihime's constant battering interrupted his words. However Orihime suddenly pulled her fist back as if reading to strike the killing blow. _"Princess! PRINCESS! __**PRINCESS!**__" _the young man screamed repeatedly as Orihime fired her punch at the young man only to be stopped moments from contact!

The mark on Orihime's chest appeared once more, this time the kanji was a blaze with a bright blue color which seemed to cause Orihime a great deal of agony as her body began to twitch and spasm just like she did when she first transformed.

"**GAH****! **What's **HAPPEN**-ing to **ME****! A**_A_**A**_A_**A**_A_**A**_A_**A**_A_**A**_H_**H**_H_**H**_H_**H**_H_**H**_H__"_ Orihime screamed as she began to shift back into her normal human self. With one final bit of strength, Orihime used her sharpened bright white nails to slash five very long and very deep cuts across the young man's right eye. "An eye for an eye…" Orihime gasped before collapsing on top of young man, garbed in a bright white dress that slightly resembled the one she was wearing formally wearing before entering the hospital and this crazy world.

"_At least the safe guard works…"_ the young man muttered to himself as the girl on top of him slept somewhat peacefully on his chest. The young man gently removed his right arm that had been pinned underneath the girl when she had fallen on him and moved his right hand to the soon to be newly formed scars across his right eye. He gently placed his hand over his right eye which was bleeding profusely and then spoke _"…just a little longer, please allow this body to last just a little bit longer" _before he began to cast a small healing spell on himself. Soon the young man felt the blood on his face as it shrink to slow a gentle trickle before ceasing to bleed all together.

The man let out a slow yet apparent sigh before closing his eyes and falling asleep. He hoped that the sleep would comfort him in a way that the healing spell could not. Sure the spell had healed his injuries minus the scar across his eye of course but it did little to ease the young man's mental damage. So many of those he had tried to save only for them to turn on him and nearly end his life. All in the span of a short few days, at least to a normal persons sense of time. However to the young man it felt like only seconds had passed since his last little 'fight'.

…

It was a few minutes to the young man, but hours ago to any other. He was performing much of the same procedure he had used on the girl, however instead of doing what he did with the girl i.e. placing a small safe guard, in order to prevent the inevitable breaking free. He instead thought it would be unnecessary. In hindsight it was a mistake that cost him greatly!

The man he had transformed was an odd one, having already undergone several former transformations before arriving at the hospital, he somehow was returned to his, guess to be, normal form. The man had long brown hair and was garbed in pitch white clothing, resembling something of a swordsman. Perhaps he used a blade before arriving here?

Regardless the procedure was very much the same though oddly enough there was less screaming this time around, indeed the man was strong. Very strong because the second the Magatama entered his body he didn't grunt nor groan. It was as if pain no longer affected him, he almost resembled a demon in that manner. Though the brown haired man proved a little too resilient to pain!

Instead of screaming in agony like the girl did when she first transformed, he instead laughed! It was a wicked malice filled laugh as he underwent his metamorphosis turning into some sort of eldritch abomination. However once the laughing man was fully transformed he immediately shifted back to his human form, without the help of a safe guard or of the result of feeling tired or drain. He did it himself and at such a speed it gave the young man slight whiplash.

Then he spoke, his tone filled with deceit and malice yet also calm and cunning.

"**Thank you for the power. I'll be sure to use it responsibly"** that was a lie because the man immediately blasted the young man with a powerful spell know as 'Megido' by the denizens of this new world, knocking the young man out for several hours.

When the young man finally came to, the brown haired man was gone, as well as several other Magatama. The man must've taken them but the real question was why? This question still bothered the young man to this very day.

"_Just w__hy, n__o one can handle more than one Magatama at a time. Not even the most powerful of humans.__ So why take ten of them__" _The young man muttered to himself as he stood up from the table, leaving the woman to lye somewhat awkwardly on the metal table. The young man quickly turned around and scooped the woman up in hand, she was a bit heavy but the young man managed to walk without too much strain on his muscles. He carried her out into the hallway before entering another room, inside the room there were several beds, all veering in plain white sheets and pure white colored pillows. The young man quickly walked over to one of the beds and gently placed the woman onto the bed.

"Kurosaki-kun" the woman muttered in her sleep as she tried to reach out for someone, possible this Kurosaki-kun? The young man watched her for a moment before leaning down and whispered something into her ear.

"_**Don't worry, I'll always be here to protect you, Orihime"**_ the young man whispered into the woman's ear, though his voice was not his own. It was instead the voice of the woman's true love, a simple trick, but it would allow the woman peace of mind for the moment…that is until she awoke and found no sign of her beloved.

* * *

**Okay chapter 2 all done. Hope you all liked it. Sorry if I grossed any of you out and all but thanks for sticking with it until this part. I can guaranty the next part will be less disgusting. So please look ****forward to that. Oh and feel free to speculate who the brown haired man is. I'd love to see your guesses. TILL NEXT TIME! PEACE OUT!**


	3. Who is Haru?

**Hee-ho! How you are you? Glad you decided to stick with me and welcome to chapter 3. As always have fun and feel free to leave a comment.**

**I do not own any of the characters other than my OC Young Man.**

**With that out of the way, let the Strange Journey begin!**

* * *

…

A short but noticeable time later Orihime began to stir from her slumber.

"I…I-Ichigo" Orihime asked only to notice no one besides her. She slowly leaned up in her bed and began to rub the sand out of her eyes when she noticed; she had regained eye sight in her right eye! "My eye it's fixed? No it's like it was never removed. But how, only I can restore such grave injuries." Orihime's thoughts were cut off by the sound of a violin.

The sound was emanating from the hallway and Orihime quickly got to her feet only to stumble over immediately afterwards. However with a quick thrust of her hands forward, she somehow saved herself by blasting a small but powerful blast of wind at the floor, causing her to accidently fling herself back onto her bed.

"W-what did I just? That wasn't Shun Shun Rikka! What did I just-"Orihime quickly became tongue tied much to her frustration! "AGH! Fine, Ayame! Shun'ō!"

"…" nothing happened much to Orihime's shock.

"Umm Baigon! Hinagiku! Lily!" Orihime called out but again nothing happened.

"What's going on? Why can't I use Shun Shun Rikka" Orihime gasped, trying to find the hair clips that were usually amongst her long orange hair, however she found nothing and with a panicked tone she called out one last name "…Tsubaki?"

"…" nothing happened and Orihime could swear she saw a tumble weed blow across out in the hallway, which was odd since there weren't any windows on this floor, what with it being the basement and all.

Regardless Orihime began to tear up and soon tears began to fall down her face when again the sound of a violin caught her ears.

"Just, where is that coming from exactly" Orihime pondered as she entered the hallway. She looked around and found no sign of the tumble weed that she thought she had seen earlier but quickly shook her head and put a somewhat gloved hand to her ear. Orihime listened closing for the string instrument, trying to tune out any other sound that might be made by the being or beings that dwelled on this floor.

"…" for a moment she heard nothing other than the sound of her own heartbeat. Another moment and all she heard was the sound of her own breath on the wind. Orihime was about to give up when just as she removed her hand from her ear the sound of a violin reaching its loudest possible note pierced her ears!

"Got'cha" Orihime cheered and quickly ran down the hallway before stopping at a door which had a strange orange mark painted onto the front of the door. She took a deep breath 'This is it! The sound is coming from in here, well ready or not here I come' Orihime thought as she gripped the doorknob and quickly thrust the door open.

…

Inside Orihime couldn't believe her eyes. There right smack dab in the middle of the room was that of a strange stone object which was glowing with a bright red aura moments before Orihime entered the room. To the right of the strange stone object was none other than the young man, in his hand was that of a violin which seemed too well maintained and clean to even be real. The young man did not look at Orihime as she carefully walked up to him, and continued playing until she was right behind him.

"…" the young man let out a slow prominent sigh before opening his eye, having closed them since long before Orihime had even awoken.

"No, don't stop" Orihime cried sorry she had interrupted the young man's performance.

"_No, there is no need. He's gone now, having given his last moments to me through his music"_ the young man explained cryptically as a single tear fell from his face. However the young man's face remained stoic even as another tear fell from his eyes.

"…umm…" Orihime didn't know what to say but she did manage to ask if the young man if he was okay.

"_Yes I'm fine, just a few tears from a lost one. N__othing new"_ the young man explained wiping the tears from his eyes with his hand. _"Anyway it is good to see you are awake. How are you feeling"_ the young man asked, calmly setting the violin against the strange stone object.

"I'm okay but my eye" Orihime began, only for the young man to get a little too close for comfort. He was in mere inches from Orihime; the young man's face was almost pressed against hers, only separated by a slim centimeter.

"_You eye seems alright for now, maybe I should cast another h__ealing spell, just to be safe. Here let us return to the lab"_ the young man explained backing away.

"Wha…um sorry you say something" Orihime asked a slight blush growing on her face.

"_Hmm you seem embarrassed? Oh…"_ the young man quickly realized his blunder _"I have forgotten. You humans have such things as boundaries, correct?"_ Orihime nodded. _"Forgive me, here let me make it up to you"_ the young man explained before slowly leaning in and giving Orihime a slight peck on the cheek.

Orihime quickly flashed red and slammed the young man across the face, sending him to the floor with a loud thud!

"Oh no, I'm sorry I didn't mean to. You just kissed me and my body reacted on its own and I'm so sorry please forgive me" Orihime pleaded getting on her hands and knees as the young man stood up once more, now rubbing his left cheek which was where Orihime had hit him.

"_Heh, such an interesting human"_ the young man muttered aloud.

"Huh?" Orihime asked raising an eye brow.

"_Nothing, let us go back to the lab and fix tha__t eye of yours" _The young man explained reaching out a hand towards the apologetic woman. Orihime quickly took the hand and upon contact her entire body shuddered, it was like she had just walked into a blizzard wearing nothing more than a her bra and panties!

'Brrr. He's so cold' Orihime winced as she stood up.

"_Something wrong…?"_ the young man asked looking to learn the name of the woman.

"Oh it's Orihime, Orihime Inoue. And I'm fine, it's just your so cold" Orihime explained.

"_Orihime? Hmm if I recall __that's what that orange haired swordsman said to me right before he tried to cut me down" _the young man explained slightly clutching at his sweater, specifically the area centered on the huge sword wound that he had showed Orihime a few hours ago, at least to Orihime it was a few hours ago.

"An orange haired swordsman…?" it took Orihime a moment before it dawned on her! "Ichigo! It had to be Ichigo! You've seen him! Please tell me, where is he? Is he here?" Orihime asked garbing the young man by the shoulders.

"_Please calm down; I'm sure he's fine. Who knows he may be right outside"_ the young man guessed.

"You mean it? Ichigo is outside?" Orihime was now getting excited, ready to see her love once more but unbeknownst to her the young man was lying, he knew what had happened to this 'Ichigo' person. In fact he was the first person that the young man had injected with the Atma virus, and the results were disastrous! The scar on the young man wasn't the only thing that the Ichigo person had done in the midst of his transformation as Orihime would soon see.

…

"Wha…what did this" Orihime gasped, stating mere inches from falling face first back into the basement three floors bellow!

…

A few seconds earlier, Orihme and the young man had entered the elevator that lied at the very end of the basement corridor. Orihime was budding with excitement at the thought of seeing her beloved once again. It had been so long; at least to her it had been so long, since they last met. Unfortunately last time they had met was in the midst of a war between the Soul reapers of the Soul Society and the malevolent power hungry Aizen. However she hoped this would be would be different since she saw neither a sign of Aizen nor any sign of his arrancars.

The elevator let out a loud ding as it came to a stop at the designated floor, Orihime quickly rushed out of the elevator unaware that it had stopped on the third floor.

'_Poor girl, she's so naïve, always hoping for the best when in actuality the results very well may do more harm than good!'_ the young man sighed and walked out of the elevator and soon found Orihime, standing only mere inches from the edge of what used to be the third floor!

…

"Wha…what did this?" Orihime gasped, turning towards the young man who had on a saddened expression or at least what Orihime thought was a sad expression. The young man sighed and Orihime asked him once more, this time with a bit more of urgency "What happened to this place, please if it involves what happen to Ichigo tell me!" The young man sighed once more, readying himself in case of what he knew was going to happen.

"_The one you call Ichigo, he did this! It happened long before you or any of the others awoke. He was the first to awaken and the first I injected with the Atma virus, the very same virus t__hat I injected into you. However my knowledge of the virus back then was spotty at best so…"_ the young man paused allowing Orihime to take in all the information so far.

"You…you made him your guinea pig?!" Orihime spat, disgusted by the very words she spoke as well as the words the young man had just young man nodded, confirming her suspicions. "How dare you!" Orihime growled gripping her fist with enough force that would crush a solid steel girder. Orihime's pupils began to dilate and then quickly shrank to their smallest possible size. She bit her lip with enough force to cause it to bleed as a black and white mask began to materialize around her face, soon covering it entirely minus her right eye which began to glow with a bright red aura.

"_Le__t me finish before you fully transformation_. _When I introduced the drug into his system a strange white mask appeared on his face. He began to cackle wickedly and soon his voice changed. It was as if something took him over, however this wasn't the Atma vi__rus at work. By my guess it was his inner demon. Once that happened, this Ichigo person became someone else entirely and the results well…you already saw my scar. The huge chasm behind you was the result of his…what was it called? Getsuga Tensho? I think t__hat's what he called it. Anyway I could hear him screaming it all the way in the basement while he vaporized the hospital's entire north wing!"_ the young man explained as he finished his story just before Orihime, in her fully transformed Atma form, tackled him over and grabbed him by the throat!

"**Bastard! **You **BASTARD**" Orihime screamed, her voice taking on a more demonic tone just like the last time she transformed. However unlike the last time the young man wasn't about to just let Orihime beat on him.

"_Agid__yne"_ The young man shouted thrusting his hand into Orihime's masked face! Orihime's right eye glanced at the hand, just in time to see a powerful blast of fire shoot out from the young man's hand! Orihime weaved back in pain as her entire body was set ablaze in an instant.

"**GAH!" **Orihime screamed as the young man quickly got to his feet and began to cast another spell. However before the young man could finish the spell Orihime rushed him, her body still very much on fire, and tackled him once more, sending both the young man and herself plummeting to the basement bellow!

"_I'm not dying here! Not until I restore this world and its people" _the young man screamed clutching his first and quickly punching Orihime in the face. The sound of a shattered hand pierced Orihime's ears as well as the young man but he continued to punch Orihime, knowing full well that his hand had become completely shattered!

"Now die you bastard" Orihime screamed jumping off the young man mere seconds before the young man collided with the floor.

…

For a moment the air was clouded with dust and debris as Orihime landed feet first on the basement floor. She no longer was on fire but her head was killing her now, all because of that bastard young man. She quickly walked forward, the steps of her bladed heels echoing in the dead basement. All the lights as well as other electrical equipment had suddenly cut out, possibly due to the large crash that might've ended up damaging the underground generators.

Orihime continued to walk forward until she saw that of a familiar but now bloody, yellow sweater and a pair of black dress shoes.

"_Ziodye"_ a sudden shout from dust cloud! Orihime quickly threw one of her hand up and fired off one small blast of wind behind her however she was then blindsided by a huge bolt of lightning directly in front of her, sending her to the ground.

"**D-damn you" **Orihime cursed before suddenly transforming back to her normal form, only this time she did not pass out. Instead she just lied there, paralyzed as the young man walked up to her. Orihime took one look at the young man's hands and winced. The young man's hands were battered and bruised; some of the bones had begun to poke out of the skin where as others just looked like they had shattered into tiny pieces!

"…" The young man did not look pleased, far from it. His expression was one filled with rage and scorn! Oh how he wanted to make this girl before him pay, how he wanted to make all those that had attack him in recent events pay!

Orihime blinked her eyes a few times and a look of confusion quickly grew on her face.

"W-where am I" she asked innocently which honestly surprised the man. "And why does my head hurt so much…ow" Orihime groaned rubbing her head.

"_You attacked me" _the young man explained.

"I did? Wait…" suddenly a flash of images assaulted Orihime's mind making her clutch her head in pain. The young man's expression quickly changed as he slowly approached Orihime, gently placing his busted up hands on her own as the images continued to past through her mind. Orihime quickly glanced at the man then at his hand and once again saw how mangled and truly broken they were.

"Did...did I do this to you" Orihime was shocked by the answer as the young man nodded "But how?"

"_You transformed, you entered what some p__eople of this world call an Atma Avatar."_ The young man explained.

"Atma…Avatar?" Orihime asked a bit scared of what the answer might be.

"_You see an image of a woman right, a woman garbed in white with pitch black skin"_ the young man asked?

"Y-yeah, she's wearing the same dress I'm wearing though I don't see-"

"_Keep looking, doesn't she resemble someone?" _the young man asked trying to ease the answer into her as gently as possible. He knew this girl before him was fragile and didn't want her passing out again. Besides it was time they left anyway!

"Wait...no it can't be! That t-thing was me" Orihime snaps, fully realizing what she had done. Orihime's eyes began to dilate and shrink as she looked back at the young man. She looked as if she was on the verge of a severe mental break down.

"_No, please don't!" _the young man pleaded wrapping his arms tightly around Orihime and squeezing her with all his might. Orihime's eye darted around franticly, pupils still alternating between being dilated and extremely small! Her breath hastened and the young man could feel Orihime's heart beat as it began to grow more and more erratic! _'She's going to die! No Please don't die! I don't want to be alone! Please god I don't want to be alone!'_ for the second time in his existence the young man began to experience the emotion humans called Sadness.

"_Please don't die! Please don't die again! Haru! Don't __leave me__"_ the young man pleaded no screamed at the top of his lungs trying with all his might to hold onto the girl in his arms.

There was a sudden jolt that shot through Orihime's mind, for a moment her eyes completely dilated and then after a second they returned to their normal size and Orihime spoke.

"H-Haru? Whose Haru" Orihime asked innocently? The young man immediately let go of the Orihime, looked her straight in the face and then gave her another hug. "Oh okay umm could you maybe let me go. You're kind of crushing me" Orihime gasped.

"_Oh...sorry, you just remind me of someone"_ the young man stutters out, quickly letting go of Orihime and standing straight up!

"I'm guessing Haru, right" Orihime asked?

"_N-never mind. It's time to go anyway__"_ the young man explained once again returning to his normal stoic manner. Orihime nodded and started to stand up when the young man reach out his hand. Orihime smiled and gladly took the young man's hand and for a moment she could have sworn she saw him smile.

...

* * *

**Well that's it for chapter 3. Sorry that they're still in the hospital. I promise that next chapter they will be leaving and headed for some place new. In fact I might even through in a surprise or two. Who knows*shrugs*? Well that's all for now folk! As always don't forget to rate and review or just leave a comment telling me what you thought about the chapter. As always questions are welcome!**


	4. Kurosaki Clinic

**Well this chapter was fun to right. I especially like how we now can get the hell out of that hospital and finally get the plot somewhat moving. Hope you all enjoy it and as always feel free to leave a comment or question.**

**I do not hold ownership to any of the characters nor places in this chapter other than my OC Young Man.**

* * *

...

Once more the young man and Orihime traveled to the third floor, however this time they did not stop to look at the destruction and instead headed for the third floor stairs which would lead them down to the second floor and then repeat the process which led them to ground floor.

However upon reaching the ground floor Orihime and the Young man found their way blocked by a large pile of debris.

"_Guess we'll have to climb over"_ the young man sighed pulling up the sleeved on his sweater so not to get tangled on any of the debris.

"Wait I can get rid of it, hold on" Orihime explained once again trying to use her Shun Shun Rikka powers.

"..." nothing happened which caused Orihime quite a bit of annoyance and stress.

"Oh why won't it work? Come on, Tsubaki!" Orihime called out, trying with all her might to summon the fairy of said name.

"_Maybe you need these?"_ the young man asked, digging into and removing something from his pocket.

Wait those are..."

"_..Your hair pins? Correct. I had to remove them from your hair in order to perform the surgery. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. You can have them back if you want?"_ the young man explained holding out two light blue colored snowflake shaped hairclips.

"Hey give those to me" Orihime demanded, getting a bit flustered that the young man took them without her permission! Orihime quickly tried to snatch the hairclips out of the young man's hand however the young man quickly closed his fist and raised it into the air just out of Orihime's reach.

"_I don't really see why you need them. Does this Shun Shun Rikka ability of yours really have that much power?"_ the young man asked as Orihime continued to try to get back her hairclips.

"GRR! Give the back" Orihme yelled "They're really precious to me!"

"_Alright than, here" _the young man explained, dropping the hairclips right into Orihime's hand. _"I still don't see what the big-"_

*NUTSHOT!*

The young man soon found Orihime's foot firmly kicked into his groin area. However, and to the surprise of Orihime, he did not show much of a reaction. Orihime quickly pulled her foot back and tried once again but again the man showed little to no reaction.

"What the...? You're a boy right" Orihime gasped surprised to see that her kick had done nothing when normally it would've been very affective to any normal human male.

"_Are you trying to kick me in what you humans call testicles?"_ the young man asked which sounded rather awkwardly when he said it.

"Wha...yes, you stole my hairclips" Orihime exclaimed unintentionally shouting in the young man's face.

"_And you clawed me and in eye. Anyway I do not have need of such trivial things as a penis or testicles"_ the young man's answer made Orihime flash bright red.

"OhmyI'msorry" Orihime exclaimed at such a speed that even the young man had a hard time understanding her words as she collapsed to the ground on her hands and knees. The young man simply shrugged and placed a gentle hand on Orihime's shoulder.

"_Do not worry. I am not __angry. Come let's get out of this place"_ the young man explained. Orihime averted her eyes but the man simply smiled and gave a small chuckle. _"So amazing you humans are. One minute you're enraged and the next you are on your hands and knees apologizing. I__ can only hope the rest of you are like that."_

Orihime continued to blush but not quite as much as before as she got too her feet. The young man nodded and began to climb the large debris pile before the two, only stopping for a moment to double check that Orihime was making her way up as well.

"_Hurry up, you don't want to be left behind do you?"_ the young man joked.

"Not funny" Orihime pouted as she put her hairclips back into her hair.

"_Relax; I would never leave you alone." _ The young man explained bowing slightly _"Especially not a princess like you."_ This made Orihime blush slightly especially since when the young man said it he seemed to glow with some sort of warm radiance that Orihime just found heavenly. _"Here take my hand, I'll pull you up"_ the young man explained reaching out his hand towards Orihime. She gladly took the young man's hand and the two transversed the rest of the hospital like that, holding each other's hands.

...

A few minutes of walking later the two stopped atop a very large sand dune. The young man had pulled out a small cyan blue colored cell phone while Orihime decided to rest her feet and sat upon a smooth rock that was poking out from the seemingly endless sand dune.

"So...what exactly are you doing?" Orihime asked taking an interest in the cell phone that the young man was fiddling with. "It doesn't look like there are any cell phone towers around here."

"_No, I am merely checking my mail"_ the young man replied uttering a quick chuckle.

"Mail, wait someone has been text you?" Orihime ask surprised that there was another person out there that had a working cell phone.

"Yes, it's one of my...friends" the way the young man said friends made Orihime a bit suspicious but she decided not to push the subject.

Before long the young man had finished checking his mail and the two continued on their journey. This was when a sudden yet very important question popped into Orihime's mind as the duo came to the end of the large sand dune which over looked the surrounding area.

"Just where exactly are we going?"

Orihime would soon get her answer as they neared a very familiar yet badly damaged building.

...

"It's the..." Orihime's mouth dropped open as she saw the broken down home of which she used to visit frequently "...Kurosaki Clinic!" Indeed this was it, the home of Orihime's love Ichigo Kurosaki! However the clinic had seen better days. The normally blue sign that usually stood above the glass entrance now was sticking out of the sand at a 45 degree angle. The glass entrance showed signs of destruction as well, the glass window besides the glass door was shattered with only a few remnants staying due to not having been lost in the sand. The glass door on the other hand, besides having a few cracks in it, remained relatively undamaged.

"_Sh__all we go in"_ the young man asked Orihime to which she gave hesitantly nod in response; she was honestly scared to go in. She had been here multiple times in the past, good or bad but this...this was different! The young man nodded and walked up to the door. _"Oh forgive me, ladies first"_ the young man apologized as he opened the door and gave a slight bow. Orihime nodded, accepting the young man's gesture of modesty.

"Thank you" Orihime said doing a curtsy before proceeding inside followed quickly after by the young man.

...

Inside the Kurosaki clinic was oddly light, well compared to the dark corridors of the hospital that is. Frankly the house was lit just like it would be normally, though Orihime was the only one who knew this.

Soon however Orihime ended up accidently running into someone or rather something.

"Ooh sorry" Orihime apologized only to realize that the very person she ran into was that of a large glowing blue ball.

"Huh? Who are you? Are you here for the shelter? Well there's not enough room so go away" the glowing ball of energy growled.

"_Easy, we aren't looking for a room. Just taking a look around"_ the young man explained waving the blue energy being off.

"Well, hurry up. This clinic doesn't have a waiting room." The blue energy being grumbled as Orihime and the young man stepped away.

"What was that about?" Orihime asked turning towards the young man just as they were out of ear shot.

"_That was a spirit" _the young man explained. Orihime gave the young man an odd look of confusion, she had seen spirits before, hollows sure no problem, but giant balls of glowing energy, that was a new one! The young man let out a small sigh and spoke once more. _"You see those who were not amongst the ones I pulled into the hospital, more specifically all the h__umans I didn't pull into the hospital, became that which you just saw, spirits. However I assume that this isn't the type of spirit you have seen before, correct?"_ Orihime nodded.

"No, when I see spirits or at least when I used to see them, they were much more human. In fact they looked just like they looked when they died. At least that's what I think they looked like when they died." Orihime explained recalling the last time she had seen a spirit.

"_I see...hmm" _the young man began _"...anyway back on topic__. You see those spirits are the last remnants of the humans that once lived and so in turn it acts just like it would when it used to be alive, however sometimes a spirit has enough spiritual power to manifest themselves in a more human-esk form."_

"Wait a minute is that...Orihime?!" called a voice from somewhere close by. Orihime turned around just in time to see a bright white glow of a spirit as it pass right through her!

"Huh, no way, could it be? Yuzu-chan" Orihime gasped quickly spinning around to see that of the glowing white image of none other than that of Yuzu Kurosaki only with fewer legs than Orihime remembered.

"Orihime, it's so good to see you again. How are you" Yuzu asked taking Orihme's hands in her own.

"I'm fine, but you-"

"HEY!" shouted a voice from the same direction that Yuzu had come from.

"Dad, its Orihime!" Yuzu shouted back down the hall.

"_And entered father" _the young man narrated to himself as Isshin Kurosaki bolted down the hallway and accidently collided with Orihime sending the two to the ground.

"_It is good to see you again Isshin" _the young man explained helping up his somewhat old friend.

"Ah, Abel, long time no see." Isshin said with a laugh "I see you are the same strange mysterious being as before."

"Abel?" Orihime asked raising a brow.

"_That was my former name. I prefer Naoya now." _The young man explained finally revealing his name.

"I see is that because of your br-"however before Isshin could finish the young man aka Naoya covered his mouth with his hand.

"_Now now, you kn__ow I don't like to be talked about." _Naoya explained in a somewhat threatening voice causing Isshin to smile warmly underneath Naoya's hand.

"Okay **Naoya**, so what brings you to the clinc?" Isshin asked putting unnecessary force on Naoya's name. Frankly it almost sounded sarcastic but Naoya ignored that.

"_Anyway, I'm here because of the girl" _Naoya began.

"Orihime" Isshin asked?

"_Yes that is correct" _Naoya replied nodding.

"So I'm guess you need me to check out you know what" Isshin asked speaking in a serious tone.

"_Yes, her magasutchi levels seem to be in a bit of flux. So I figured who better to help her harness her powers than the very man who-"_

"Hey you're not the only one who has secrets he doesn't want told" Isshin quickly blurts causing Naoya to grin a somewhat wicked grin.

"_Heh excellent, then let the tests begin"_ Naoya said with a tone encased with wicked delight.

...

"AH! That's cold" Orihime shrieked causing the entire house to a vertical 360!

...

"Please hold still, this should only take a moment" Isshin explained as he removed the stethoscope from under Orihime's s shirt.

"Sorry" Orihime apologized "I didn't expect it to be so cold."

"_Heh, such an interesting reaction from but a single touch" _Naoya chuckled; his back leaned against the doorway while his head was turned to face Orihime, Isshin, and Yuzu._ "You humans really are interesting."_

"Don't pick on her" shouted a voice from behind Naoya as he was smacked in the back of the head with a shoe.

"Ah Karin-chan good to see you" Orihime said as a black haired preteen stepped out from the shadows, she was surrounded in a bright white aura, just like Isshin and Yuzu, as well as lacked any legs besides the small stump that was the upper calf.

"_I see you are still here as well."_ Naoya groaned, showing a small hint of annoyance.

"Oh course I'm still here! It's my house" Karin explained walking pasted the still downed Naoya and up to Orihime. "Anyway I surprised to still see you again Orihime. It's been a while since your last visit. Too bad Ichigo's not around. But I'm sure he's off on another one of his crazy adventures."

This statement made Orihime's mode change dramatically; after all she knew what had happen to Ichigo, he had turned into a monster and ended up destroying a good portion of the hospital. Karin, upon noticing Orihime's reaction, quickly asked her what was wrong only for Naoya to interject.

"_She's just tired from walk here. After all the hospital is quite a ways from here." Naoya explains_.

"But I'm not-"

"_No don't deny it. I know you're tired. Isshin, if you wouldn't mind lending us one of your rooms..."_

"Oh sure, you can use Ichigo's room. After all it's the most spacious bedoom and-" Isshin was about to go on but Naoya stopped him.

"_Thank you"_ Naoya said as he began to walk off only to stop at the doorway _"Come along Orihime, it's time you got some rest."_ Orihime was quick to reply as she hopped of the kitchen table, which Isshin was using as a mock hospital bed of sorts.

"Oh okay" before the two of them quickly headed upstairs.

...

Upstairs Orihime had led Naoya to Ichigo's room; after all she had vistited Ichigo several times in the past and often times she ended up in Ichigo's room one way or another.

"Here we go! Open sesame" Orihime cheers as she pushes open a tall white door, revealing what lied within. Inside the room was rather well ordinary, there wasn't anything on the walls and the only thing that really caught the eye was that of the bright yellow bed sheets on a bed that looked like it just might fit two people.

"_Yes this w__ill do nicely, at least for the time being" _Naoya explained as the two walked further into the room. Orihime quickly walked up to the bed and sat upon it as Naoya continued to explore the bedroom. He soon came upon what looked like a closet and quickly opened it to see that of a small yellow colored plushy that somewhat resembled an anthropomorphic lion of sorts.

"Oh Kon" Orihime piped up, getting up from the bed.

"_This stuffed animal?"_ Naoya asked turning around and holding out the stuffed plushy.

"Yes but he's not just a stuffed animal, he's alive" Orihime explains as Naoya holds 'Kon' out in front of him so that Orihime could get a good look.

"..."

"Hey Kon long time no see" Orihime said with a wave as she looked the plushy in its eyes.

"..." nothing happened.

"Come on Kon, I know it's been a while but you don't have to be so silent" Orihime explained now starting to get concerned.

"..." again nothing happened.

"Come on Kon stop joking around, here I know what'll make you talk" Orihime proclaimed as she thrust the plushy between her breasts which even Naoya found a bit impulsive

"..." still no reaction.

_"Sorry to put a damper on things but that stuffed animal does not __possess__ the __any form of sentience."_ Naoya explained.

"..." it took Orihime a minute to realize her blunder and upon realizing it she immediately dropped the stuffed toy and blush full red.

"Heh" Naoya chuckled.

"Oh shut up" Orihime growled embarrassed beyond belief. However before Orihime could continue to yell at Naoya a sudden pressure wave shot through the air which caused Orihime to speak a word she had learned to dread "...a **hollow**?"

...

* * *

**Okay that's it for now folks. Tune in next to time to see what will happen when a hollow tries to invade the Kurosaki clinic. Will this be the opportunity Naoya has been waiting for? Or will the hollow devour them all?**

**Till next time your Zombie King**

**Alex.**


	5. Monster

**Well here we are chapter 5! Wow didn't think I'd finish one as fast as I did to be honest. Hope you all like it. Oh and be warned some very BAD things happen in this chapter. Buty you'll have to read in order to find out.**

**As always I do not own anything in this story other than my OC Naoya/Young man.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

...

A few minutes earlier, downstairs Yuzu Kurosaki was desperately looking for something. She had searched the entire house but still no luck.

"Oh Bozkov, where are you" Yuzu groaned as she continued her search.

"Umm Yuzu what are you looking for" Yuzu's sister Karin asked as she sat at the kitchen table drinking a carton of milk.

"Oh Karin, I can't find Boscov anywhere" Yuzu explained, tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Karin quickly puts her milk carton down and approaches her sister.

"Hey it's okay Yuzu" Karin explained, placing a gentle hand on Yuzu's shoulder. Yuzu stops crying and looks his sister in the eye. "I'm sure Boscov is around here somewhere."

"Well I checked everwhere downstairs..." Yuzu begins.

"Did you check outside? Maybe you left him out there" Karin inquires and Yuzu nods.

"Okay I'll go check outside but could you check upstairs for me?" Yuzu asks and Karin nods.

"Thank you Karin" Yuzu says thankfully as she gives her sister a warm hug.

"No problem Yuzu" Karin says with a nod. With this the two sisters split up, Karin heading upstairs and Yuzu heading for the front entrance.

"Oh Miss Yuzu are you looking for something" asks one helpful spirit? Yuzu nods and explains her problem. "I see, you lost your stuffed animal. Hmm I believe I saw something yellow outside, maybe that was your stuffed animal?" Yuzu quickly ran for the door only to upon reaching the door to spin around and bow.

"Thank you very much" Yuzu says thankfully to the spirit.

"No problem, just helping a **friend**" the spirit explains waving Yuzu off as she exits the Kurosaki clinic.

...

Outside a dark presence was beginning to close in on the Kurosaki clinic. The creature's skin was an odd bright yellow color though this proved to the creature's advantage given the environment. This allowed the creature to creep its way through the sand until it was in spitting distance of the clinic.

However suddenly the door to the clinic opened and a little spirit foolishly walked outside. The spirit was that of a little girl, probably no older than eleven. It almost brought a tear to the creature's eye for having to devour such an innocent thing...NOT! The creature smiled wickedly as it poked its bone covered face out of the sand. The creature licked its skeletal lips as it began to move once more, headed straight for little girl!

...

"Boscov? Boscov, where are you" Yuzu asked as if expecting her stuffed animal to reply. Again she called out her stuffed animal's name, unaware of the oncoming danger.

"Boscov?" Yuzu called.

'Thirty paces till contact'

Boscov" Yuzu called turning to her left.

'Ten paces...'

"BOSCOV" Yuzu shouted only to turn around just in time to see a boney bleach white mask rise out of the sand.

'Three paces...'

"Boscov?" Yuzu gasped in fear as a bright yellow hollow leapt out of the sand and attacked her!

...

Back to the present time, Naoya and Orihime were in the middle of talking when suddenly a horrifying scream pierced both of their ears.

"Yuzu-chan?!" Orihime gasped before quickly bolting out of the room followed somewhat closely after by Naoya.

Downstairs the house was a lit with panic, other than Isshin and Karin, the entire downstairs was in a panic over the appearance of a "monster" at the front of the clinic. There was also mention that someone was attacked by said monster but Naoya didn't notice anybody saying exactly **who** was attacked which annoyed him somewhat. However he quickly would learn who as Orihime ran outside, confirming her suspicions.

"Yuzu-chan" Orihime gasped in shock as she arrived just in time to see that of Yuzu Kurosaki being swallowed whole by a giant salamander shaped hollow!

"I see so you were the one I sensed earlier. Heh perfect" Naoya chuckled, his mouth quickly growing into a wicked smile.

"Oh no Yuzu" shouted Isshin as he and Karin ran outside to see the hollow.

"A bit to late I'm afraid" Naoya explained, still smiling wickedly.

"Bastard" Isshin cursed grabbing Naoya by the collar of his sweater. "You led this thing here! Didn't you?"

"Guilty as charged Isshin" Naoya explains "I lead this here all the way from the hospital. However I did not expect it to get here so fast. That was an unsuspected plu-"

"Son of a bitch" Isshin roared decking Naoya in the face only for Naoya to retaliate with a blast of magic sending Isshin crashing through the clinic entrance.

"Dad" Karin gasped in shock, before quickly running to her father's side.

"Now I recommend you sit back and watch Isshin." Naoya joked as he walked back up to the now injured Isshin "We might just see a miracle" to be truthful Naoya didn't believe in miracles or fate, at least...not this part of him!

...

Back outside Orihime was watching in fear as the hollow finished his meal, Orihime being unable to do anything other than watch due to her Shun Shun Rikka being of no use.

"Tasty" the hollow growled, licking its lips before finally laying eyes on Orihime. "Ooooh seconds" the hollow growled wickedly before suddenly a huge pair of teeth erupted from under Orihime. However before this newly appeared enemy could devour her Orihime was saved by-

"Naoya?!" Orihime gasped in shock as the two seemingly teleport a few feet away from the two hollows as well as the clinic. When they were a safe distance away Naoya looked at Orihime and a look of instant disgust quickly grew on his face "Nao-"however before Orihime to say anymore Naoya dropped her to the ground! "Ow what was that for?" Orihime groaned only for Naoya to turn his back on her.

"Waste of space..."

"Excuse me" Orihime asks? Naoya quickly turns around and smacks Orihime across the face.

"You heard me, waste of space! You simply stood there and watched as an innocent girl be killed. Yet even though you have more than enough power to save her you still stood there. How pathetic" Naoya's words were bitter and struck Orihime hard.

"But-" Orihime tried to defend herself but Naoya quickly got into her face, a large piece of his silver colored hair now covering his right eye.

"But...? But nothing! You are worthless! A lost cause! Why Nao...er I would ever want you as his pawn is beyond me. Maybe I should've just left you there; maybe I should've just ripped you open and made you my meat puppet. At least then you wouldn't be totally useless" Naoya bellowed countering any possible attempt at defense from Orihime.

"Useless? But my Shun Shun Rikka-"

"Is nothing more that useless trash" Naoya growled grabbing Orihime by the neck and hoisting her up into the air!

"Naoya*choke*s-stop" Orihime gasped.

"Maybe you'd be better off dead! At least then you'd be able to see that little girl you just murdered" Naoya explained, smiling a malice smile for a brief second before casting Orihme aside like a child would with a broken toy. "I guess he was wrong about you, such a shame, and so much power only to be used by such a weakling" Naoya explained cold heartedly as he began to walk away.

"But Yuzu-chan, Karin-chan?" Orihime pleaded "You have to save them!"

"Save them?" Naoya let a small chuckle escape his lips, not stopping for a second. "They are nothing but pawns to me and since you are such a useless one. Why should I feel sad at losing a few more?"

"..." Orihime was speechless. She didn't know what she could say, why was Naoya acting like this? He was so nice to her earlier...wait back at the hospital. He was the one that cut out her eye; he was the one who experimented on her beloved without any remorse, and now! Now he was just going to walk away while ignoring the people at the clink's cries for help!

"Monster..." at first the word was quiet, almost incomprehensible, but it quickly grew into a full blow shout which Orihime was more than willing to shout out at the top of her lungs. "**MONSTER**" Orihime screamed as a dark red light began to grown out from her chest area. Naoya instinctively turned around and watch as Orihime began to transform into her Atma Avatar form.

Naoya smiled as he readjusted the piece of hair that had fallen over his right eye. He let a small chuckle escape his lips before speaking to no one in particular.

"Well done Yamato, now let's see what the results are of your plan" Naoya says quietly to himself, watching as Orihime fully transforms

"Perfect"

...

Back at the clinic, Isshin and his remaining daughter Karin were trying desperately trying to defend themselves from the hollow threat not to mention that the original group of two hollows now had grown into an entire horde of soul hungry hollows! Sure they were all low level hollows but Karin's lack of legs and Isshin's lack of soul reaper abilities made fighting back against this threat harder if not downright impossible!

"GAH" Karin gasped as one of the hollows managed to grab her in its demonic clutches!

"No Karin" Isshin cried as he too was soon grabbed by a hollow! "Damn it! Let go" Isshin roared as he stabbed the hollow in the eye with the broken lamppost he had been using as a weapon up until this point. The hollow revved back in pain, letting go of Isshin in the midst of its agony, as it tried to rip the lamppost from its eye!

"Dad" Karin cried as he quickly tried to make it to his daughter's side only to be blocked by another hollow!

"Damn it, get out of my way" Isshin shouted as he jumped up above the hollow and then quickly ax kicked it in the face, shattering the mask underneath his foot. The hollow roared out in pain as part of its own soul began to seep out which initiated a feeding frenzy amongst the hollows. Isshin took this chance to rescue his daughter who was in the hands of the very same yellow skinned hollow that had consumed his other daughter, Yuzu!

'D-Dad, help me" Karin pleaded as the hollow began to lift her into its glutinous mouth.

"Karin! No! I won't let you take another of my family from me" Isshin roared summoning up as much energy as he could which caused a strange metamorphosis to occur, this resulted in a small sword about the size of a small katana to appear in Isshin's hands. Isshin had little time to wonder where the sword had come from as he quickly lept into the air and slashed Karin free from the hollow, severing the hollows arm in the process!

"Dad?! What did you-?"

"I'll explain later Karin, right now we've got to get out of here" Isshin explained as he took Karin by the arm and began to run away from the horde of hollows only to collapse not more than a second later.

"Dad, Dad! What's wrong" Karin gasps trying to help her father to his feet.

"Damn, I managed to summon my zanpakto but I'm too exhausted to even more!" Isshin cursed as Karin tried to lift him to his feet.

"Come on Dad we have to run we have to-"however Karin was instantaneously silenced as a huge twenty foot tall hollow erupted in front of the two and began to charge up a cero! The hollow aimed for the two spirits before it with deadly accuracy as its cero reached full charge!

In a flash of motion the hollow unleashed its cero just as Karin grabbed her father and hugged him tight before shouting her last words

"ICHIGO!" as the hollow's cero fired...

...

A bright flash of light caused Karin to shut her eyes as the hollow's blood red cero fired! However a second later Karin, at a surprise to not only herself but also her fathers surprise as well, they were still alive! Karin and Isshin quickly turn their heads to see that of a strange orange haired being! The orange haired being had apparently blocked the hollow's cero somehow as noted obvious that they weren't dead!

"O-Orihime" Karin asked scared out of her mind as the being turned its head to face Karin and Isshin.

"**..."** the being did not speak but let out a low toned growl that sounded far too bestial to be human!

"Orihime! Orihime, is that you" Karin asked trying to get the being to answer her.

"**Stay back! Karin"** the being explained in a satanic mix of Orihime's voice and one of a more demonic nature as the being turned back to face the hollow. The being looked at the hollow before her, her mask began to open up, revealing several rows of pitch black colored teeth that were just pleading to be stained with blood!

"**Zandyne"** the being voiced as a strange current of wind began to surround her. Orihime quickly lifted one of her hands up and aimed it at the hollow's chest which caused the strange current of wind to concentrate into a solid blast of wind that sent the hollow soaring into the air! However even though the hollow had survived the blast it not stay alive for long as Orihime rocketed into the air and tore into its neck with her razor sharp teeth!

There was a loud crash as the soon to be dead hollow and Orihime crashed into the Kurosaki clinic. Orihime stood up, having only suffered minor damage as blood drips from her mouth and in turn her mask. This caused several hollows that had originally been inside the Kurosaki clinic to bolt back outside where they saw Orihime snacking on their 'comrades'.

"**Tasty"** Orihime laughed, licking her none existent lips with her newly formed black tongue! Orihime turned to face the oncoming horde of hollows but instead of fear, she felt excitement and it made her demonic blood boil at the spite! She quickly leapt from her pile of hollow bodies and attacked the group of hollows, not hesitating for a moment as she quickly ripped of one hollow's arms only to then take a large bite out of the hollow's own head!

"**RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHH HHHHHHHHH"**Orihime roared, striking fear in everyone within a mile radius minus one silver haired young man. Even the hollows were scared as they were quick to run away before the ferocious might of this demonic being before them.

"**Where are you going? Food's not suppose to run" **Orihime roared as she viciously and savagely tore into another hollow, bisecting it in half before then ripping another hollow's mask clean off!

...

"..." Karin was speechless, she had watched the entire battle no! This wasn't a battle it was a bloodbath! Orihime, a woman who Karin had seen was a very peaceful and caring individual, was now ripping apart and devouring hollows left and right! It made Karin question just what exactly she was seeing and wonder if this was all a bad dream.

"Heh heh" a voice laughed which caused Karin to quickly turn around to see that of Naoya who was smiling wickedly and chuckling with sinful delight. "What did you do to her, tell me, what did you do to Orihime" Karin pleaded grabbing Naoya by part of his sweater. Naoya simply looked at Karin, his wicked smile still etched on his face. He patted Karin on the head then spoke in a calm yet pleased tone of voice. "I have created the ultimate monster, one with the powers of the Atma virus combined with that of chaotic dark magatama. Heh, God should have no defense against such a weapon as this!"

"G-God? You want to kill god?" Karin asks scared of the answer. Naoya merely looked at her and smiled.

"Yes..."

...

* * *

**God I love this chapter. It was fun ^_^! Hell even that Yuzu death was fun to write (note I do not hate Yuzu in the slightest just thought it would have more of an impact). So now we see some of Naoya's true goal, but is that it? Why does he want to kill god? What motivates him to do such a thing? Does is have something to do with why he no longer goes by the name Abel?**

**Maybe, just maybe these questiosn will be answered next time? Then again maybe they won't? But keep reading regardless.**

**And yes I am a devilish bastard XD  
Tiill next time, your Zombie King**

**Alex!**


	6. Doctor Who meets Shin Megami Tensei

**Well chapter's done. Better get to readying and I warn you now a lot of stuff happens in this one. So just in case grab a note pad or something in case you want to write down a question or two.**

**As always read and review. Thanks and see you at the bottom.**

**Jeronimoe!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or locations in this story.**

...

"**Die!"** Orihime roared as she tore another hollow in half, drenching her already blood covered armor a few more shades of dark crimson! **"Who's next" **Orihime growled viciously only to realize that there were no more hollows to kill. Even that yellow one, who had devoured Yuzu a short time ago, had been torn in half and munched on, leaving only nothing more than bloody lump that was supposed to be a torso.

"**BUT I'M STILL HUNGRY"**Orihime roared, embracing the inner demon that she had held back for all these years! Yes, her inner demon, in other words her inner self. Hatred, anguish, fury, all those feelings and more which Orihime had tried to suppress; only now they were out in the open for everyone to see and to run from!

"**Hungery, must ****feed****"** Orihime growled, looking around with blood red eye(s) as she searched for more food to feed her ever growing hunger. Orihime, aft er a minute of searchign in the opposite dirrection, quickly turned around, and spotted that of the Kurosaki clinic! However it wasn't the Kurosaki Clinic that she wanted, no it was what was inside that she wanted.

"**Magasuhi"** Orihime bellowed vicious as a sinister smirk quickly grew on her face before she quickly leapt at and in turn entered the clinic.

...

"Ah yes, those spirits will do quite nicely, Orihime. Devour them till your heart is content" Naoya mused, completely ignoring the affect he was having on Isshin and Karin.

"You bastard you planned all this didn't you" Isshin growled still trying to stand up but yet his legs wouldn't let him.

"Heh I wouldn't try standing if I were you. Especially since you used most of your body's magasuhi deposit to summon that blade of yours, what do you people call them? Zanpaktos if I'm correct." Naoya explained in a somewhat smug tone.

"Damn it! Because of you my daughters is dead! You son of a b-" however before Isshin could finish his insult, Naoya raised two fingers, not turning around at all, and cast a simple yet effective mute spell that caused Isshin to stop cold. Naoya smiled and continued to watch as Orihime's monstrous roars and the screams of soon to be devoured spirits filled the ears.

...

"..."

"..."

Somewhere, far away yet very close by, a strange group of people stand, gathered in an odd twilight lit room, secretly watching through Naoya's eyes as Orihime continues her rampage on the outside world.

"We can't just sit here and let him do this. We have to put a stop to this!" explains a shadowy figure that was grabbed in a white lab coat and had dark blue hair.

"Hell no!" exclaimed a distraught figure who had a yellow scarf wrapped loosely around his neck. "There's no way I'm fighting that guy!"

"Do no fear; I'm sure the Shining one has an idea of what to do about Naoya" a somewhat stoic being garbed in crimson explained, placing a small hand on the last being's shoulder. The two then turned to face a new figure, a being with midnight black hair who wore a blue stripped tie around his neck.

"Hmm Io?" the figure began only to turn to another figure who seemed a little too hesitant to be to apart of the conversation.

"Don't look at me!" the figure quickly whirl around, darting her eyes all over when she spied that of another woman, this one garbed in a beautifully long white dress "Um...Fumi?"

"Hmm perhaps if we used our combined consciousness..." the woman began only to immediately be stopped by a boy with spiky silver hair.

"In English!" the boy demanded much to the woman's soon to be growing annoyance.

"I think what she means is that we should tug at Naoya's consciousness." A boy garbed in a bright yellow shirt and glasses explained as he grabbed the boy with the silver hair's shoulder.

"Oh you mean that big pink thing in the center there?" cheered a happy go lucky girl garbed in a bright purple dress that could only have come from some sort of exotic cosplay shop.

"Wait you mean that thing that looks like a giant brain on a stick? Heh alright let me at it!" a young man garbed in a what appeared to be a track suit exclaimed, as he pumped his fist into the air like some sort of warrior ready to fight!

"NO! I forbid it!" a sudden voice shouted causing all those in the room to turn towards the center of the room and look as a pitch black entity materialized out from the pink object!

"Yamato?!" in deed there before the group was none other than Yamato, a man with pitch white hair that seemed to have a certain silver hint in the dim light of the room.

"Oh great, bossy is back" the girl in the cosplay dress groaned aloud as she crossed her arms in frustration.

"Yes I am and I forbid all of you to even think about stopping Naoya and I!" Yamato explained taking a defensive position in front of the pink object. The pink object look very similar to that of a brain however it was surrounded by a see through glass barrier that was also connected to the ground by a strange pink stem of some sort. The stem seemed to connect to the pink object via several small tentacles like appendages which were the only things that passes into and out of the glass barrier; the appendages resembled small veins and arteries as they pumped some sort of red crimson liquid into and out of the glass.

"But why?" demanded another figure, this one garbed in a pink tank top and whose hair was the color of a somewhat dull red "What is there to accomplish by letting that Orihime girl slaughter all those defenseless souls?"

"That is simple, power! Devouring all those souls will allow the girl to become strong and then we can-"

*THUNK*

"Sorry Yamato but I won't let you or even Naoya kill people needlessly! Come on guys" explained a shadowy figure garbed in an oversize white cap and a dark blue t-shirt as he materialized outside of the pink object. In the figure's hand was that of a laptop which he had used to smack Yamato with.

"Atsuro! I was wondering where you went Otakuro" the pink tank top wearing being exclaimed a bit frustrated by the dark blue shirted boy's appearance. She quickly ran up to the boy and gave him a wicked glare.

"Otakuro! Er...uh never mind! Now everyone quick place your hands on the lobe!" the figure named Atsuro explained as everyone in the room began to put their hands on the red colored

...

Outside Naoya was still enjoying the sight of Orihime ravaging the souls of Kurosaki Clinic; he was smiling wickedly, listening to the bloody chorus that was Orihime's roars and cheers of twisted delight.

"Heh soon there won't be any souls left here and then we'll have to move on. Heh you know Isshin, I think I just might spare you and your daughter. For old time's sake" Naoya explained wickedly, turning back towards Isshin, a look of pure evil on his face.

"*Muffled scream*" Naoya laughs as Isshin tires to scream at him through the tape that had appeared over his mouth via the mute spell Naoya had cast earlier, when suddenly a feeling, that could only be described as all the blood in Naoya's body rushing right into his head! Naoya's skin began to change color, shifting from skin tone to skin tone before settling on a very pale white color. Naoya's skin wasn't the only thing that changed, his hair color changed as well, not the style mind you but the color. Red, blue, back to pale silver, white, even purple!

"No! Those stupid fools can't be serious!" Naoya gasped clutching at his right eye as it too began to shift colors!

"Oh yes we are!" a voice that only Naoya could hear exclaimed as Naoya continued to shift color.

"Atsuro?!" Naoya gasps in shocked Naoya as his hair changes to that of a midnight black!

"We aren't your pawns, Naoya. You can't just toss us away like garbage!" the voice of Atsuro yells, his voice echoing through Naoya's mind like a bullet ricocheting though his skull!

"Grrr, no, stop it! You fools, you'll wake-!"

*SMACK!*

Naoya suddenly found himself on the ground, with a teary eyed yet very angry Karin towering over him. In Karin's hand was that of a rock which was now damp with Naoya's blood.

"Die, you bastard" Karin screamed as she began to smash Naoya with the rock as Naoya himself tried to defend against the assault, both physical and mental!

...

Elsewhere in a space that could only be described as organic, a lone being lied attached to what one would assume a wall of flesh to look like. The being was almost entirely consumed by the wall of flesh but enough of the being, the being's upper torso as well as well as a majority of its head, was free to identify her sex as well as some characteristics facial characteristics.

The being was that of a woman, her hair a smooth black color that looked well maintained. She was garbed in (at least the visible part of her) a very similar if not an exact copy of the outfit that Naoya wore. The woman's skin was a strange pale color yet in fact she was actually in the finest of health. The woman's eyes were firmly shut and through a delicate balance of force and comfort, the woman would stay asleep.

...

"No! Stop it!" demanded a somewhat familiar voice!

'_N-Naoya?'_

"No we won't let you..." shouted another.

'_Wait...Naoya? W-wha...what happened?'_

The woman's eye lids began to flutter and her pale white eyes began to steadily reveal themselves to the world.

"_Naoya?"_

...

Back to Naoya, he was surprised at the word he just spoken, for they were not of his own.

"_Naoya?"_ Naoya's voice was very weak and seemed almost entirely exhausted but again he spoke. _"Naoya__?"_

"No! God no!" Naoya gasped as if his life was about to end before suddenly his entire body began to spasm. Karin for a moment stopped her assault as Naoya's body began to rise up into the air, surrounded by a bright white aura. Naoya's body began to contort and snap as bones and flesh began to break only to reform into a newer shape. Naoya's body began to get slimmer; his breasts began to grow however the yellow sweater and black pants masked the indecency. His feet became smaller, along with his legs which became a small bit short, affecting Naoya's new body's height.

Soon the transmogrification of Naoya was complete, and Naoya fell to the ground only to get up a few moments later. Naoya quickly took a look at his new form and instantly the changes hit her! Naoya's hair had grown significantly, reaching all the way past her buttocks and stopping just short of her newly reformed ankles. Naoya's face was now significantly more feminine, now sporting a pair of pink glasses over her pale newly colored blue eyes. Naoya had also grown a large set of breasts, at least a large BB-cup and by the look of it she didn't mind in the least, which brought Naoya to her new mind...

"Whoa golly that was weird." Naoya exclaimed as a bit of dizziness over took her causing her to almost instantly fall on her butt. "Ow, aw man I guess I'm still dizzy. Hey, Atsuro what happened?" Naoya asked only to look around and see no one besides a very confused Karin.

"W-what the hell" Karin exclaimed in shock, also falling on to her back in surprise!

"Oh uh hi, I'm Midori. Have you seen my friend Atsuro around here, big white hat, black colored hair, well then again with that hat and all-"

"What the hell?" Karin shouted "Just what the hell are you!" Karin demanded threatening Naoya/Midori with the bloody rock in her hand.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Naoya/Midori apologized "Please don't hate me! It was Naoya's fault! He did all those nasty things to you guys. We tried to stop him but then there was this flash and a blacked haired woman-"

"SHUT UP! Damn it! Who are you! Tell me" Karin demanded raising the bloody rock high into the air, ready to bring it down at any moment.

"My name is Midori Komaki! I live in the suburbs of Tokyo! Me and my friends are sorry! We really wished we could've stopped him from killing your sister! Please forgive me! I don't want to die again" Midori screamed all in one breath just moments before Karin came within an inch of Midori's head.

...

**Okay that's it! Out with Naoya and in with...Midori? How'd she get there? Then again there is a lot of what the fu- in this chapter. Regardless hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Remember to leave a review or a comment.**

**As always your Zombie King**

**Alex.**


	7. A little bit of sorrow and a little more

**Hee-ho everybody! Glad to see you all again, so here is a new chapter. Finally we get to move again and some stuff happens. Might want to grab a tissue just in case…**

**I do not own any characters or places. Everything is owned by its respective owner.**

** Enjoy!**

…

Karin stood there, unsure of just what to do. Before her lied her sister Yuzu's killer yet not. Gone was the man known as Naoya and now before Karin, groveling at her feet was this girl, this girl with long purple hair and pink glasses. This girl named Midori who seemed so ditzy, so unbelievably apologetic that she couldn't have been her sister's killer. But what, just what was she, him, it, whatever the hell this creature before her was?

"Who are you" Karin asked once more to the groveling creature before her.

"I told you my name is Midori" the creature explained.

"No you're lying! Who are you and why" Karin began to tear up as she grabbed this 'Midori' by the throat"…why did you kill my sister!"

"Karin…I'm so-"

"No! You're not! You're a murderer! You killed my sister-"Karin, now visibly crying, pleaded as if trying not to believe her own words, she didn't want it to be true. Up until now she hadn't had the chance to fully grasp what had transpired but now, now that all the monsters were gone, she realized that the her only sister was now gone forever.

"Karin no it was Nao-"however no matter how much Midori tried, Karin just continued to ask why, why, why? Isshin, finally managing to free himself from the mute spell, quickly ran to his daughter's side.

"D-Daddy Karin's*sniffle* Karin's" Karin cried her mind somewhat regressing a few years due to the trauma.

"It's okay Karin, daddy's here. Everything's going to be alright" Isshin explained as he tried to console his daughter knowing full well that he wouldn't. This reminded him of the time when his wife had passed, only instead of Karin, who was still too little to truly grasp what happened at the time, it was Ichigo. 'Ichigo where are you' Isshin thought as tears began to well up in his eyes as well.

Orihime, who by now had finished every single soul inside the clinic, began to walk up to, who she believed to be, Naoya.

"**Naoya…"** Orihime began only for Midori to turn around, revealing her face. **"N-Naoya? Who are you?"**

"Orihime…" Midori began as she gently gripped her fist "…I'm sorry but please just…" Midori seemed to struggle to speak as Orihime continued closer only for Midori to flash her hand forward and call out the code phrase that she had learned from watching Naoya "_Princess!_"

"**Wha…?!" **suddenly the Atma tattoo in the center of Orihime's breast began to glow. **"AGH! NaOYa…!"** Orihime gasped in pain as she slowly began to transform back into her normal human form.

"Shush its okay, everything will be okay" Midori explained in a soft comforting sing song voice as Orihime continued to groan and grunt in agony.

Soon Orihime had returned to normal but due to the strain of devouring so much magasuhi in such a short time doubled with crushing power of the Atma virus going berserk inside her body and mind, Orihime could do little more than breathe as she slowly subsided into unconsciousness.

"Naoya…please don't-"Orihime's last words before sleep over took her, leaving this chaotic world for a small time.

Midori quickly lifted Orihime onto her shoulders and began to walk off, stopping only for a short moment as she looked at Isshin and Karin for, what she hoped, would be the last time, unfortunately.

"I'm…sorry" Midori apologized one last time, hoping for forgiveness. Instead she found only a glaring Isshin, staring bloody daggers at her with the utmost wicked intent.

"Get the hell away from the clinic! Never come back! You hear me?" Isshin roared grabbing the rock that Karin had used to beat Naoya with mere moments before, and then threw it at Midori and the monster that she now carried.

Midori quickly ran for it, easily dodging the rock, though she wished that it hit her. She felt horrible and wanted to cry just as much if not more than Isshin was.

"I'm sorry, please forgive me" Midori cried as she ran, Orihime barely clinging to her back, as she headed for the nearest yet farthest destination possible.

"Never come back! God damn you to hell" Isshin screamed as Midori exited his line of sight. Isshin then collapsed in the sand, before the ruins of his now destroyed clinic and the last remaining procession of his daughter, a stuffed lion that he had won for her some years ago, and cried.

…

A few hours later, Midori, out of breath and now too unnerved to even move another step, took shelter inside an abandoned subway that had partially collapsed. She sat Orihime down and began to speak.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" again and again Midori apologized, even though she had long lost Isshin. There were tears in her eyes as she collapsed to the ground, sobbing. "I'm sorry daddy I'm sorry I-I couldn't stop him." Midori cried, as if try to speak with her deceased father.

"…" nothing, no one spoke to Midori. She couldn't talk to the dead even though she, in some way, was a member of the diseased herself. It all happened back then, back in the lockdown where she and her friends had faced utter annihilation at the hands of the final option. Yet somehow she survived, she and her friends survived while everyone else she knew died.

"Please forgive me…" Midori cried.

"Daddy, Karin, Orihime…please forgive me" Midori pleaded.

"…" suddenly Orihime began to stir "…huh? Naoya?"

"Orihime!" Midori cried quickly snapping out of her depression and running to the girl's side.

"Naoya? Wait, who are you" Orihime groaned, gripping her head as, what one could only describe as a hangover only much more painful, over took her. "Ow my head ugh and my stomach" she groaned as she grasped at her slightly bloated stomach.

"Orihime it's alright, you had a bad dream." Midori lied, mentally kicking herself for it in the process.

"Ugh…who are you, where's Naoya?" Orihime asked once again.

"Oh well Naoya…umm went away for a while! But I'm here in his place" Midori explained not really knowing exactly what happened to Naoya herself.

"But who-"

"Oh my name, its Midori, Midori Komaki" Midori explained smiling a halfhearted smile.

"Midori…ugh ow my head, w-what happened" Orihime asked innocently as she tried to stand.

"No don't! Its better if you sit down, let your stomach settle down. Just relax okay?" Midori explained hoping what she was saying would work. She didn't really know what this Atma thingy was but it gave Orihime a stomach ache. So maybe if she could get Orihime to just relax for a while maybe the stomach ache would go away?

"O-okay, um Midori…" Orihime began; still trying to fight threw her hangover as she sat back down against one of the cold cement wall of the subway.

"Yes what is it?" Midori asked waiting anxiously for Orihime to answer.

"My head hurts…" Orihime groaned. Midori nodded and gently raised her hand and placed it against Orihime's forehead.

"AGH" Midori jolted, quickly pulling her hand back from the orange haired girl's forehead as a thin line of steam rose from Orihime's brow.  
"Ugh…so hot…ugh" Orihime groaned as her face began to flush red.

"Oh no you're burning up, literally. Umm uh…" Midori didn't know what to do, she didn't have an ice pack to give to the sick Orihime but she couldn't just leave her to go find one either.

"Ugh…" Orihime groaned as she began to remove part of her dress in an attempt to get cool.

"Umm agh…" Midori quickly darted her eyes all over but then gulped. 'I hope this works cause it's gonna hurt a lot!' Midori quickly began to move closer to Orihime, her hands ready and partially willing to do what Midori planned to do.

"M-Midori…? What are you-"however before Orihime could say anything more Midori called out a spell and quickly placed her hands onto the burning sick girl's head.

"Bufu!" Midori gasped as a wave of sheering heat shot through her hands, causing her nerves to shoot off like a horde of angry fire ants, angry fire ants that stung like a billion hypodermic needles on fire! Soon Midori's hands began burn almost to the second degree as the spell took its affect, sending an icy yet cool wave of magic into Orihime's body.

Midori quickly ripped her hands away as a thin layer of ice materialize on Orihime's forehead. Her hands now were blistered and bits of dead skin began to fall off, it was like she had just gotten a bad sun burn only a lot more concentrated. Midori quickly fought the urge to cry as she cast another spell in an attempt to heal her hands.

"D-dia" Midori managed to say just before a wave of pain burst to the surface causing her to scream out in agony! However soon the pain began to subside as Midori's hands began to glow with a somewhat bright pink light, the skin of her hands began to heal, carefully coming back together where the heat had forced it to break apart. Before long Midori's hands had healed enough for her to be able to use them without pain as she finally turned back to Orihime.

"Oh thank goodness she's still alright" Midori sighed thankfully as carefully placed another hand against Orihime forehead, to her splendid surprise the ice had worked! Orihime's temperature had begun to return to normal as noted by Orihime's skin tone turning a few shades less red and more back to a slight peach color.

…

A few hours pass as Midori tended to Orihime, her fever had diminished into almost nonexistence but her stomach ache still just wouldn't go away.

"My stomach…" Orihime groaned this time on the verge of gagging.

"Sorry I don't have any antacids" Midori apologized.

"It's okay Midori. It's not your fault." Orihime replied placing a gentle hand on the distraught purple haired girl's shoulder. Midori looked at the orange girl before her and on her face was that of smile, strange it almost made Midori kind of happy. It was as if Orihime just smiling made her want to smile, so she did and before long a small chuckle filled the empty subway.

However the quickly came to a screeching halt as Orihime let out a huge burst of vomit, sending a barrage of puke into a nearby trashcan.

"Oh no are you okay" Midori gasped in shock as Orihime removed her head from the trashcan.

"Y-yeah I'm alright. Actually I feel better" Orihime explained, she honestly did feel better, that pain in her stomach was gone that was for sure.

"Okay well that's good. Heh guess you just needed to get all that big bad magasuhi out of your system." Midori says while smiling.

"Magasuhi…? What's that" Orihime asked a little confused. Had she eaten something like that before? Maybe she did it while she blacked out? Then again was magasuhi even a food?

"Well magasuhi is…oh how did that meanie say? Umm it's…" Midori pondered aloud "Oh! Now I remember, silly me. Magasuhi is what makes this world. At least I think."

"So it's like reishi?" Orihiem asked?

"Umm I guess? To be honest I never really listened when Naoya was explaining this stuff to us" Midori explained rather embarrassed about the matter.

"So you're a friend of Naoya's?" Orihime asked only for Midori to scratch the back of her head and avoid eye contact.

"…I…I don't want to talk about it" Midori explained dodging the question.

"But-"

"Sorry but I don't want to talk about it anymore. Please just leave it alone. Beside we should probably get going." Midori explained standing up.

"Wait why? Can't we just rest here for the night?" Orihime asked still a bit weak.

"…" Midori looked down at the girl before her and sighed. "Fine but please if we say it's time to go then…"

'We…?' Orihime wondered only for Midori to give a slight glare at her. "Alright I understand" Orihime replied nodding.

"Alright then you get some sleep, I'll stand guard" Midori explained walking up the small flight of stairs before her that led to the outside world.

…

**Well that's it for now. Good 'night' Orihime. Though anyone who's played Nocturne knows there isn't a night in the vortex world. Well facts aside, hope you enjoyed this little heart wrenching chapter along with the small bit of exposition I managed to fit in there. Maybe I tweaked your appetite, if so YAY! Well that's all for now and since its thanks giving when I'm finishing it (or at least for me anyway) I just want to wish everyone a happy holiday! Cheers! And have a nice night.**

**Your Zombie King **

**Alex**


	8. Here comes the boom!

**Sweet I'm on a roll! New chapter already, hope you all will enjoy it! Today you're in for a treat today you get to see someone else from megami tensei other then devil survivor. As well as a major-you know what just read and you'll find out.**

**Lastly I do not own any characters or places in this story…well unless I call ownership on an OC I create but will that happen? Heck if I know XD**

**Well regardless Enjoy!**

…

The next 'morning' Orihime woke to the smell of cooked food. She quickly opened her eyes to see that of Midori with a wide spread of canned and microwave food lying spread across a somewhat clean tarp.

"Whoa where did you find all this food?" Orihime asked quickly crawling up beside Midori.  
"I found it, there's a huge shopping mall about a quarter mile from here. While you were sleeping I made a run there. Almost got attacked by a few demons along the way though but I think it was worth it" Midori explained proudly as she picked up a slightly cracked bowl of instant rice as well as a pair of traditional chopsticks.

"Wait hold on did you say demons? Don't tell me there are hollows in this world too?" Orihime asked hoping her assumption was wrong.

"Hollows, oh you mean those things with the bone masks?" Midori asked?

"Yeah they're usually pitch black and make this really loud roar when they see you" Orihime explained pretending to be a hollow herself to make sure Midori got what she was trying to convey. Midori nodded and continued to speak.

"Oh so those are hollows?" Midori exclaimed finally acknowledging what a hollow is "yeah I saw a bunch of those hollows outside." Orihime turned pure white.

"A-a b-bunch?" Orihime suddenly turned pale and quickly ran over to the stairs, readying her Shun Shun Rika only for Midori to stop her.

"Hey don't scare me like that" Midori gasped in shock quickly trying to stop Orihime from doing something stupid.

"But there are hollows out there we have to fight" Orihime exclaimed ready to use her power only for Midori to jump in front of her blocking her way of attack.

"Yes, there are hollows out there but if you use your power then it will only cause more harm than good right now. So please just sit down and eat" Midori explained giving Orihime a wicked glare. Even Midori knew that Orihime's power were unstable, that and a mix of too much magasuhi in her body could very well destroy a lot more than a few measly hollows.

"…" for a moment the two women stared each other down, almost like two wolves, as their dark colored eyes locked in a sort of mental combat. However soon Orihime blinked and Midori won the battle of wolves as she called it. Regardless Orihime had lost and begrudgingly walked back over to the tarp of food. Midori grinned and quickly walked back over to the food and continued eating.

…

A half hour goes by before Midori declares that it was safe to leave but as Midori and Orihime ascend the staircase a large hollow stood before them, it's oddly bloated body blocking the way to the exit.

"_**Souls…**_" it growled bestially "_**…need souls…so HUNGRY!" **_ Suddenly the large hollow let lose a bone chilling however Midori did not seem scared.

"Heh you may seem scary but I've fought tougher demons back in the lockdown! Now out of our way" Midori demanded flashing her hand forward. However the hollow wasn't about to be intimidated by the only remaining source for food in the area and there was no possible way it could take on the likes of one of those demons!

"_**RAAAAAGGGGGHHHH"**_ the hollow roared as it charged Midori when suddenly, just as the hollow came within spitting distance of Midori, the world went bright red as an explosion rocked the subway causing Orihime to put up her guard.

"Mi*cough*Midori! Midori are you okay" Orihime called only for a loud monstrous voice to shout back through the darkness. "Midori!" Orihime quickly began to summon her fairies only for a loud masculine sounding voice to shout back at her.

"No don't do it!" shouted the voice. "Don't use your power!"

"But Midori" Orihime shouted back through the smoke.

"She's fine, just stay there and no matter what you hear don't move or use your shun shun rika" ordered the voice.

"Alright I'll leave it to you but who are you" Orihime shouted back only for the smoke to suddenly revealing that of a tall red haired man whose eyes were just as red as his hair. He wore the same outfit that both Naoya and Midori had worn in the past and in the man's hand was that of the hollow's bloody right arm.

"…" Orihime didn't know what to say but the sheer sign of shock on her face more than serviced.

"What were you expecting, a prince?" the man said in a rather cocky tone of voice as he threw the bloody arm aside.

"W-who are you" Orihime managed to cough out as the red haired man continued to walk towards her, wiping away a small trail of blood from his mouth. It wasn't his blood mind you but it sure was tasty.

"You don't remember do you? Then again I'm a whole different person now, Sera" the man explained as he continued to walk closer to Orihime.

"Sera, but my name's Orihime" Orihime explained.

"Sera, Orihime, whatever, you're still Sera to me. So come on let's head to that place I mentioned before" the man explained taking Orihime's hand.

"But I don't even know you, let me go" Orihime demanded quickly ripping her hand free from the man.

"Look Sera-"

"Stop calling me that!" Orihime growled now getting rather angry as her Atma tattoo began to react.

"Hey calm down, there's no need to transform. Look my name is Heat. Come on, you have to remember me" the man named Heat explained "Sera-" however before Heat could say more Orihime smacked him across the face, sending him to the ground.

"Stop call me that!" Orihime roared as the mask from her Atma form began to materialize over her face.

"…I'm sorry look…Orihime. My name is Heat, I'm a member of the Embryon, the team you…er Sera" Heat seemed to struggle with his words. It was as if something was wrong with him. "…ugh my memory seems to be a little off. Sorry about that" Heat apologized, standing back up. Orihime still was unsure of this man but she managed to calm down enough for the mask on her face to disappear.

"Look Heat, I don't know who you are but you're wearing my friend Midori's outfit so I have to ask… Do you know Naoya?" Orihime asked, ready to attack at any moment.

"Naoya? Hmm…let me see I remember Angel. I remember Serph…Sera, I remember Argilla, Gale, oh and Ceilo too! But Naoya, Hmm…" Heat seemed lost in thought. "Damn it why can't I remember anything? I remember my tribe, and their names. I even remember that weird guy with the silver hair, what was his name though? GAH to hell with it! Look I'm here now and I'm going to protect you until we reach Nirvana!" Heat exclaimed gripping his fist all in a determined manor.

"Nirvana?" Orihime asked, her confusion growing bigger every time she heard something new.

"You know Nirvana. It's…ugh…damn memory!" Heat growled smacking himself in the head in an attempt to jog his memory.

*SMACK*

"Hey don't hurt yourself Heat" Orihime exclaimed quickly running up to the man and grabbing his arm. Heat growled and gripped his fist ready to punch only to look at Orihime and immediately soften up…well for Heat anyway.

"Sorry… let's just go" Heat explained, taking his arm back and walking up the stairs.

"…" Orihime still was confused but she figured to heck with it! Maybe it was the demon blood that now flowed through her veins but she just decided that it'd be best to follow the man, this red haired man named Heat. Perhaps if she followed him, maybe she'd see Midori again or even Naoya?

…

A quarter mile later Orihime and the man named Heat had arrived at what Orihime thought would be a normal stereotypical mall, only to find two things very different. One the mall was underground, which it in itself was crazy, and two the place was crawling with demons!

"So…these are demons" Orihime asked looking at one large demon garbed in crimson armor who was on a grayish blackish horse's back to which Heat nodded in acknowledgement.

"Yeah a bunch of them, stay close Sera" Heat explained reaching for what he thought would be a gun only to find no such thing. "Damn no gun. Looks like I'll have to rely on my Atma."

"Gun" Orihime gasped in shock "don't tell me you…"

"Yep, I'm a member of a tribe remember? Everyone in every single tribe has a gun or at least some kind of weapon. You'd be naked without it. And right now I'm about as naked as can be." Heat explained readying his guard in case of attack as the two entered the underground mall's main entrance.

…

Inside the main entrance was that a large water fountain, to the left was a door that led to some sort of spring, to the right was a door that had a strangely familiar symbol on it, well familiar to Orihime at least.

"This symbol…I know it" Orihime muttered aloud as she and Heat passed by the strange door with a crimson red mark on it.

"Hmm wait I remember this! This is a terminal, come on let's go inside" Heat explained and Orihime quickly nodded as the two opened the door to reveal a large stone drum with odd symbols all over it.

"So this is a terminal…?" Orihime asked examining the strange stone drum before her.

"Wait what? That can't be right! It's so ancient. And where is the key hole? Speaking of that...where is my karma ring" Heat explained only to franticly search every corner of his clothing for said karma ring while Orihime continued to examine the terminal before her when suddenly.

"AGH" Orihime screamed as the terminal sprung to life, the Amala drum began to spin and a soft yet bright red glow began to fill the room.

"Heat" Orihime called out, shooting out her hand to her self-proclaimed protector.

"Orihime" Heat shouted back shooting forward only for the glow of the Amala drum to reach its peak, and then…nothing! The room lied empty, void of any sign of life, demon or otherwise. Orihime and Heat now were inside the Amala network being teleported to Lucifer knows where!

…

Hours past, or perhaps it was mere seconds? Neither of the two could tell as they were sudden ripped out from the network and dropped off in a strange area that not even the all seeing light of Kagusuchi could be pierce thru this dark and mysterious labyrinth that the duo now found themselves in.

Heat was the first to awaken and almost his first instinct was to find Orihime who he quickly found behind a large oddly shaped object that one would for some reason call a peephole. Regardless of the large object beside him, Heat was far more worried about Orihime who was now out cold for some strange reason.

"Orihime!" he called "Orihime wake up. Please wake up!" Heat cried desperately again and again but no such luck. Luckily Heat could still hear her heart beat once he put his head against Orihime's chest. "Well at least she's still breathing." Heat sighed relived by some good news for once. Last time this had happened Sera was on the ground and he didn't know what to do! Then something happened, something strange or was it horrible? Heat couldn't remember? Wait; was it even him that was with Sera when it happened? "GAH!" Heat screamed clutching his head in pain. "What the hell! Just what the hell happened to me?"

"That I can explain…" a somewhat horse sounding voice began out of the darkness. Heat quickly looked up to see that of an old man garbed in a white suit of some sort with long blond hair sitting in a wheelchair who in actuality was very close to him with in a arms distance to be specific.

"Grr who are you? What did you do to Sera" Heat demanded quickly standing back up and grabbing the old man by the collar.

"Heh" the old man's only reply as Heat threw him to the ground.

"Stop laughing at me you bastard! I don't care if you're some old man! I'll devour you if you even think about touching her" Heat growled ready to transform.

"Calm yourself" the old man replied rather calmly as he carefully returned to his wheelchair.

"Why should I" Heat growled only for the old man to hold up his hand stopping Heat in his tracks both verbally and physically.

"You have something of mine, deep inside of you" the old man explained, gently reaching his hand forward, placing it flat against Heat's chest.

"What are you-AGH" Heat gasped in agony as the man's hand reach into his chest, it was as if old man was some sort of phantasm who could phase through matter. Regardless of what the man was, he was reaching into Heat's very soul!

"My, what an interesting soul you have. Barely a soul really, in fact I'm surprised that a human could even make such a thing out of what remained" the old man explained rather causally as he continued to dig deeper. "But your soul isn't the only one in this body. In fact your body is an oddity as well. Such… hmm, no I don't think you even realize what you're a part of. Heh well then…" the old man smiles and quickly rips his hand from Heat's chest, to Heat's painful relief!

"AGH!" Heat screamed as he collapsed to the ground, clutching at his chest as if his heart had just been removed!

"Such emotion even from something made out of nothing more than data" the old man chucked wickedly as he crossed his hands, placing his chin atop his hands as he watch the being before him struggle to return to normal. Perhaps he should've activated this new Atma virus? Maybe it would've been interesting to see such a strange creation of man. But if he did then it would spoil all the fun.

"Well that's enough of that for now, perhaps if you stop by again I shall teach you a thing or two" the old man explained before suddenly disappearing in a flash of light.

"…" Heat gasped, desperately trying to regain his breath as he watched the old man disappear. "B-bastard" Heat roared, well as best he could, before passing out.

…

**Well that's it. So Heat, Lucifer, and there's something inside Heat's soul that Lucifer wants. But is it just inside Heat's soul? What about Midori and Naoya? Are they connected to Heat in this way? Who knows...oh yeah me XD But I'm not telling…yet that is. Well teasing besides hope you all enjoyed this rather strange chapter filled with mystery and oddity.**

**Till next time…**

**Your Zombie King **

**Alex!**


	9. That one boss

**Hello all. Whose ready to see some action. Well today we get to see Orihime go toe to toe with one of ATLUS' most famous bosses. So hope you're ready to see some blood, and whole lot of pain.**

**I do not own any characters or places**

**Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo**

**Shin Megami Tensei along with all other Meg Ten related object, characters, ext…belong to Atlus.**

**Enjoy!**

…

"Heat…"

"Heat wake up…" called a soothing voice.

"Heat please wake up, come on wake up" called a familiar voice.

Heat groggily opened his eyes.

"A-Argilla?" Heat groaned finally coming around.

"Who? No it's me Heat, Orihime" the voice explained.

"Whoa" Orihime exclaims in shock just barely dodging Heat on his way up.

"Oh sorry about that Ser-ah I mean Orihime" Heat apologized quickly helping Orihime up.

"It's okay, no harm done. But Heat do you remember what happened?" Orihime asked?

"What do mean" Heat lied; he remembered what happened and that old man. 'Damn him' Heat thought, angrily gripping his fist behind his back.

"I mean when the terminal activated? Did we go somewhere?" Orihime asked.

"No, we must've just passed out. Besides there weren't any coordinates entered in the terminal so even if you did activate it we wouldn't have gone anywhere." Heat explained walking back towards the door.

"But why did we pass out?" Orihime asked still curious of what happened to them.

"Hey I think I hear something outside" Heat explained quickly running outside.

"Wait Heat" Orihime quickly called out as she chased after Heat.

…

Outside things were strangely chaotic even for a demon infected underground mall! Those armored demons on horseback seem to be mobilizing along with several other demons.

"What's going on?" Orihime asked as she watched several demons rush towards the entrance to the mall. Heat quickly looked around and got into a small stance similar to an Olympic sprinter before he quickly leapt forward, tackling over a strange floating pumpkin headed demon called a Pyrojack.

"What the he-hell?!" the small fairy demon gasped in shock. Heat quickly hoisted the Pyrojack back into the air, though keeping a tight hand around the demon's throat so to prevent escape. "Who are you ho?" the Pyrojack gasped as Heat tightened his grip. He remembered this feeling, the feeling of helplessness as it enveloped his prey. Heat licked his lips as he began to transform into Agni when suddenly Orihime placed a gentle yet firm hand on his shoulder.

"Heat, calm down" Orihime demanded taking charge for once.

"…" Heat took a small breath and quickly regressed back into his human form, letting go of the Pyrojack in the process.

"You're-ho crazy" the Pyrojack exclaimed scared out of it's mind as it darted away!

"Get back here" however before Heat could chase after the fairy demon Orihime gave him a glare which he somehow could see even though she was behind him.

"…sorry" Heat apologized.

"What was that all about?" Orihime asked concerned.

"Well you asked what was going on and I was just trying to grab one of them and-"but Orihime cut him off.

"No that's not what I meant. Why did you look like you were about to rip that thing to pieces" Orihime asked now a determined look spread across her face.

Heat sighed

"Sorry I lost myself." Heat apologized.

"Its okay but-"

"Look I think I know a place around here where we can get some answers" Heat explained once again showing his reluctance to answer Orihime's questions.

"Heat-" but Heat already gone, having run off towards another section of the mall. "Heat, wait!" Orihime called as she tried to chase after only to quickly find herself lost. "Aw darn it…Heat why did you have to run off?"

"Did you lose someone?" asked a friendly voice. Orihime quickly spun around to see that of an odd looking demon. The demon's head was nothing more than a skull and he, at least she presumed it was a he, was garbed in something that she once saw a Spanish bull fighter wear. She knew because she once had to do research about them a while back in grade school.

Regardless the demon was garbed in a greenish almost turquoise bull fighter's outfit along with a matching hat that the demon wore proudly atop his head. He also held a saber in his right hand and a red cape in his left. Yep defiantly some kind of demonic bull fighter!

"Ahem, well I can help you find your friend…" the demon explained though his tone seemed to sink down to a somewhat morbid tone which gave Orihime the creeps. Orihime then noticed something; it was quiet, way to quiet! Orihime quickly darted her eyes around, making sure she still had the demon in her line of sight. The entire area was deserted not even a trace was left, everyone was just gone!

'Where is everybody' Orihime thought cautiously.

"Who are you looking for" Orihime quickly darted her eyes forward only to find herself now face to face with the demon!

"Whoa!" Orihiem quickly jumped a solid three feet away only for the demon to, seemingly, teleport behind her.

"Why are you running?" he asked morbidly causing a small fear to erupt inside of Orihime.

"Leave me alone" Orihime screamed as unintentionally blasted the demon with a Zan spell. However the demon did not move in fact it seemed like the spell only made him smile.

"Your spells won't work on me, I am the Matador! And I will show you to your friend, when your dead at my feet" the demon now known as Matador exclaimed giving a quick slash to Orihime's chest, luckily it wasn't a very deep cut, stopping just before it could pierce her flesh.

It was then that Orihime noticed her surroundings; she was now in some sort of desert area, void of any possible life.

"Welcome to my realm, in other words the place where the ground will run red with your blood. Enguard!" The satanic Matador roared as he charged forward at an incredible speed. Orihime had little to no time to dodge as the Matador's saber pierces her chest, stabbing threw her right lung and out her back!

"AAAAAAAHHHHH" Orihime screamed in Agony as the Matador twists his blade causing her even more agony.

"Such a shame, I figured you'd at least put up a small struggle at the very least. Oh well" Matador explained sad to see such a short fight against what he believe to be a strong warrior. Matador quickly removed his blade from the girl as her body fell to the ground. The Matador quickly wiped of his blade with his cape and then sheathed his blade.

…

'W-what happened' Orihime gasped, her mind still very much alive while her body lied numb and motionless on the floor. 'Why can't I move?' Soon blood began appear in her vision, as a pool of blood materialize under her. 'No, I don't want to die!' Orihime's eyes began to tear up, it was the only thing that she could do now that her body was shut down.

'Ichigo! I don't want to die' Orihime pleaded.

"…" yet no one came.

'Heat, please save me!' again Orihime pleaded…

"…" and again no one came to answer her call.

'Somebody, anybody' Orihime cried out with all her might, yet her mouth did not move 'please help me!'

…

"Help? Help yourself!" a familiar voice shouted in Orihime's ear. Orihime quickly darted her eyes towards the voice only to find none other than Naoya standing exactly two inches from her.

"Naoya…?" Orihime gasped her voice very hollow and faint.

"Waist of effort! If you cannot help yourself then what use are you" Naoya growled, stabbing at Orihime's mind once more only this time he began to walk off.

"Naoya *cough* please" but it was no use, it was as if he had lost all interest in her.

"…Naoya" Orihime now began to fully cry. She had been abandoned by the one person she had come to rely on, abandoned by the one she loved, abandoned by her protectors, and left alone to die!

"Ichigo…" Orihime cried, clawing at the dirt with the last of her strength.

…

"Hey Orihime…" suddenly Orihime seemingly shot upwards, even though her wound crippled her body. She now stood in a classroom, filled with students yet she still was garbed in her bloody and slashed up dress.

"Orihime" a voice called. Orihime quickly looked around only to see that of her beloved

"Ichigo? Is it really you" Orihime cried however when she tried to move suddenly her legs locked up on her.

"Orihime" suddenly Orihime came to a stop just mere inches from the ground, someone had caught her. "Hey Orihime…" Orihime groggily lifted her head up to see none other than Ichigo staring her in the face with concerned eyes. "Are you okay" Ichigo asked concerned?

"Ichigo! It's really you I'm glad" Orihime cried tears of joy streaming down her face.

"Hey why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?" Ichigo asked more concerned than ever.

"No it's alright I'm fine" Orihime explained.

"Then why do you have a hole in your chest" Ichigo's words suddenly stuck Orihime as a wave of pain erupted inside her forcing her to awaken.

"…" Orihime looked around; she was still in the same place as she had been before, the same deserted area void of life. "A…dream?" Orihime couldn't believe it, she hadn't really seen her beloved, it was all just some dying hallucination!

"No…Ichigo" Orihime cried, drenching the dirt beneath her head with tears.

"…"

"Ichigo…" Orihime cried.

"Stand up Orihime" cried another voice. Again Orihime looked above her, this time Midori was before her and she was smiling.

"Mi-Midori…?" Orihime gasped.

"Come on Orihime, I thought we were going to Nirvana together" Midori explain.

'Wait Nirvana…? But Heat said that' Orihime thought to herself.

"GET UP ORIHIME!" shouted a voice. Again Orihime looked up, this time Heat was standing above her, his arms crossed and his fists gripped ready to fight.

"Heat…?" Orihime gasped.

"I said get up! There's no way some weirdo in tights is gonna take you down" Heat yelled.

"But he stabbed me…" Orihime explained weakly pointing to her chest with her hand.

"He did? Well then stab him back! He hurt you; rip that bony freak to pieces! Grind him into dust! Send that grim reaper pack back to hell where he belongs" Heat screamed as if he was some kind of drill sergeant!

"But-"

"No buts! You want to see that Ichigo guy again then get up" Heat roared.

"Heat-"

"Stop talking and get your ass up!" Heat exclaimed flashing his hand forward.

"…" Orihime didn't respond, instead she weakly tried to stand up only to fall right back down.

"Come on! Get up!" Heat ordered!

"I need help, please help me" Orihime pleaded as she tried to stand once more.

*SMACK!*

Orihime crashed to the ground as a new being stood before her, it was a silver haired man whose hair fell over right eye.

"Weakling, if you can't even get up from that then what use are you! Get up or get busy dying!" the man exclaimed like some sort of commander!

"I'm not weak" Orihime cried gripping her fists as she tried to stand up.

"Prove it" the man growled ready to strike her once more.

"But-"

*SMACK!*

Again Orihime was sent crashing to the ground though this time she managed to get back up with in a small moment.

"Prove it!" again the man demanded "Prove that you are not a weakling! Now stand up!" Orihime painfully complied even though her body pleaded for her to stop.

"I'm not weak! I'm not some toy that you can do away with" Orihime growled, the mark on her chest beginning to glow a dark crimson.

"Insolent pest" the man exclaimed!

*SMACK!*

However this time Orihime stood tall, she endured the hit and gave one back sending the man before her to his knees.

"Grr…" the man growled.

"You will never hurt me again" Orihime growled as her right arm began to transform into what its demonic atma version.

The vile silver haired man before her smiled and stood back up.

"Well done, now destroy the enemy" the man ordered throwing his hand in the air as if giving one last order before fading away like some sort of specter.

"I will…" Orihime vowed as everything began to blur and fade around her.

…

Orihime awoke once more, this time she found herself at the very point in time where the Matador had stabbed her though the chest yet this time she was not in any pain.

"Such a shame, I figured you'd at least put up a small struggle at the very least. Oh well" Matador exclaimed however this time before he could pull out his saber from Orihime's chest Orihime grabbed the blade and snapped it in half much to the Matador's shock!

"No impossible" Matador gasped in shock before quickly darting away, stopping a good ten feet from Orihime. "You'll pay for that!" suddenly the broken sword in the Matador's hand began to glow with an eerie crimson light. "I have slayed countless before me! Yet no one has ever come close to snapping my blade, especially with such force. This is unacceptable!" suddenly the Matador placed his hand atop of the broken blade "Now, _**Enguar**__d_!" Like a gunshot firing from an assault rifle a new sword erupted from the old broken stub almost impaling the Matador's hand.

"If you want a sword fight, well then…" Orihime quickly reached for the solid blade of steel still inside her and with a quick yank, pulled it out and placed it in her hand. "…let's duel!" Suddenly Orihime began to glow with a bright crimson aura, very similar to how the Matador's hand was glowing moments before.

"I am Orihime Inoue! I am a human and a demon! And I am the one who will cut down and make you pain." Orihime roared as her entire body instantly transformed along with the blade in her hand. The blade was now fully repaired, it's handle slick and wrapped in dark pink cloth. The guard was that of a flower very similar to the hair clips in Orihime's hair. The blade also had a small tint to it but yet it gleamed as if it was in the presence of a full moon.

"Such power…I see so you are one of those humans who posses powers beyond normal comprehension. I was hoping I'd end up fighting one of you" the Matador grinned, smiling a wicked smile as he got in to a fighting stance.

"I am not a soul reaper but if that is what I have to become in order to defeat you then fine let my power transform me, let it defy every rule of the universe! I will defeat you! AND I will find Ichigo and the others! Now **DIE!"** Orihime charged, taking the first move as she disappeared from the Matador's sight.

"Where did she go" the Matador exclaimed in shock yet his guard did not faultier as when Orihime reappeared before him he quickly stabbed his sword forward only for Orihime to once again disappear. "What?!"

"Behind you" Orihime shouted out as she quickly reappeared behind the Matador, delivering a bone agonizing slash to the skeletal bull fighter's back. However even though such a blow would kill a normal being, even a lesser demon, the skeletal being merely laughed. Perhaps he was some sort of sadomasochist? Orihime didn't have time to think of why as she quickly had to dodge one of the Matador's swings. Orihime quickly disappeared once more, this time reappearing five feet in front of the Matador.

"You are fast for a half breed. But don't take that as I'm giving up. No I'm just getting started! Now Enguard" the Matador roared, as a bright green light encompassed him. This time it was the Matador's turn to vanish only to reappear directly in front of Orihime as he delivered a burst of stabs forcing Orihime on the defensive!

"2, 4, 6, 8, 10" the Matador counted aloud as he continued to try to stab the vixen before him. Yet again and again Orihime dodged, it seemed she was just a little bit faster and so the Matador upped his tempo

"10, 15, 20, 25, 30" he laughed hysterically as his speed increased another two fold, the glowing aura around him glowing that much brighter as Orihime continued to dodge.

"How's about this" Orihime called quickly blocking the Matador with her sword, locking both the Matador and her in a sword duel!

"I will win! No one has ever defeated me" the Matador cackled insanely as he pushed all his weight onto his sword trying to force Orihime to the ground.

"Oh no you don't, _**BURN!**_" Orihime roared as she unleashed a huge blast of fire from her mouth, engulfing the Matador in a cloud of flame.

"AGH" the Matador screamed in agony, losing control of his sword which Orihime quickly knocked from his hand, grabbed it in her left, and quickly delivered a finishing blow! Decapitating the skeletal horror, killing it once and for all!

"Rest in peace" Orihime prayed, flashing a hand sign before quickly casting a fire spell, incinerating the remains of her fallen foe.

…

A moment passed and nothing happened yet once Orihime turned her back to the charred remains of the Matador she suddenly was teleported back to her last location aka the mall of Ginza. In fact she was now before a rather luxurious looking crimson fabric lined door. Orihime looked herself over, her clothes were repaired and the chest wound was gone. She looked to her right hand and found she still had the sword that she had somehow managed to conjure during the fight, though this time it was in a dark pink sheath.

"You have defeated one of the mighty fiends and so I present you with this token of appreciation" a somewhat hoarse voice explained.

Orihime looked to her left to see that of an old man with long blond hair who was garbed in an old grey suit or white she didn't really know. Regardless the old man was in a wheelchair and seemed to beckoner her closer.

"Who are you" Orihime asked approaching the old man.

"I am someone that you do not know but yet you do know. We have met before" the old man explained.

"We have?" Orihime asked confused.

"Heh, yes you will do nicely. Now I shall give you this gift and in return you will do me a small favor…" the old man explained as he reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"What is it?" Orihime asked as the old man presented her with a strange gem encrusted necklace made of pure gold.

"It is a necklace but so much more. With it you should grow much more a kin to your demonic powers." The old man explained.

"Okay but what is it that you want in return" Orihime asked curiously and somewhat cautiously.

"I wish for you to become stronger, strong enough to defeat any opponent. Even that man of who you fear so greatly. That is all I ask" the old man explained propping his head on one of hands.

"…" Orihime didn't know what to say but the old man somehow knew she got what he was trying to convey, well most of it anyway.

"Regardless till we meet again, Prince of Demons" the old man said taking a small bow in his chair.

"Wait don't-"however by the time Orihime looked back to where the old man was, he was gone "-go…"

"Princes of Demons? I wonder that was about" Orihime wondered as she opened the crimson lied fabric door and stepped inside.

**Well that was…eventful. So if you know who the old man is already then you know he's takin an interest in Orihime. And that can only end well. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the kicked ass fight between Orihime and Matador. I had a blast writing that! Well next time we might get to see where all the demons are running to, and we just might, might get to see some very special.**

**Well till next time…**

**Your Zombie King **

**Alex**


End file.
